Ruminer des Rêves Perdus traduction
by Matteic
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de DareSonãr. C'est après Butterfield Sara part, Greg est viré, et un petit coin nommé Quantico a des plans très, très bizarres... Greg fic Résumé étendu à l'intérieur. COMPLETE ! VENEZ LIRE PAR PITIÉ C'EST SUPER POILANT !
1. Une Fin Au Commencement

Ruminer des rêves perdus

EXPLICATION DE GENRE ÉTENDUE ET CONFUSE : C'est difficile de juger le genre. C'est moyennement Grissom/Sara, plus emphatique sur les liens de leur histoire inconnue. Dans le sens Greg/OC, c'est assez humoristique / dramatique / un peu tragique. Je sais, bizarre.

RÉSUMÉ ÉTENDU : Sara part après Butterflied (T/N : le site où j'ai regardé ne m'a pas donné de titre français. L'épisode est passé il n'y a pas très longtemps, je dirais deux ou trois mois. C'est celui où une infirmière qui ressemble beaucoup à Sara – ce qui secoue d'ailleurs beaucoup Grissom – est tuée), mais n'est pas oubliée facilement. Greg est viré, mais pas de la manière dont vous le pensez. L'Unité de Sciences du Comportement du FBI décide d'essayer une expérience d'enquête de traces, et utilise le labo de Las Vegas comme leur cochon d'Inde personnel... Greg rencontre une ancienne amie qui a disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses, peut-il maintenant avoir les réponses qui lui ont été refusées si longtemps ? ... Et que diable va-t-il advenir de Grissom et Sara maintenant ? (Sincères excuses de l'auteur pour les fans de S/N)

DISCLAIMER : Eh bien, comme Les Experts m'appartiennent, alors – reçoit à la tête un cochon volant – Aïe.

EMPLAÇEMENT : Eh bien, deux secondes après " Butterflied ".

* * *

1- " Une Fin au Commencement "

* * *

Grissom sentit à nouveau la douleur habituelle ; celle qu'il recevait toujours en apprenant qu'un tueur allait être libre. Cela pesait sur son cœur, comme sur ses mots.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire cela, mais aucun homme ne pouvait vivre en réprimant à ce point ses sentiments, et aussi longtemps. Il baissa la tête, se sentant totalement brisé.

Sara se tenait immobile derrière le miroir sans tain, se sentant presque comme si elle n'aurait pas dû entendre ça, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas pour elle. Son passé s'accrochait à la pièce, l'étouffant presque. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça, ne pouvait plus. La manière dont il l'avait blessée, la manière dont il la regardait, la manière dont elle ne pouvait oublier... la manière dont elle avait pleuré...

Elle quitta la pièce, une femme brisée. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Plus du tout. Elle sortit des locaux de la Criminelle de Las Vegas, et continua de marcher. Elle ne voulait pas revenir, ça faisait trop mal.

Vraiment trop mal.

* * *

Grissom savait ce qui allait arriver, le soir suivant au travail, quand Sara ne vint pas. Il sentait le vide terrible, il savait ce que ça faisait de travailler avec quelqu'un si longtemps et toujours essayer de repousser les souvenirs.

" Depuis quand vous préoccupez-vous de beauté ? " avait-elle demandé, et il avait répondu par la simple vérité " Depuis que je vous connais. "

" J'aimerais bien être plus comme vous, Grissom, j'aimerais bien ne rien sentir... " avait-elle dit, pointant ses défauts évidents.

" Quand je me suis réveillée en l'entendant hurler, vous pouvez me dire que c'est juste de l'empathie... " Sara l'avait toujours bien connu, toujours su comment lui faire mal. Ils n'étaient jamais bons l'un pour l'autre, mais n'en avaient jamais assez. Sara était la drogue de Grissom, parfaite, pesamment tant que ça durait, mais une douleur plus aiguë quand le rêve s'effaçait, quand elle ne devenait rien de plus qu'un rêve perdu.

Quand elle eut été absente deux jours, Grissom savait qu'il devait le faire, autant comme patron que comme... quoi qu'il soit pour elle émotionnellement. Le mot " Ex " ne semblait pas convenir.

Alors il se retrouva frappant à sa porte, debout nerveusement sur le perron. Sara était à l'intérieur, il le savait, il pouvait presque la sentir.

" Qui est-ce ? " Sa voix tomba sur lui, le calmant instantanément, jusqu'à ce que la réalité le frappe à nouveau.

" Moi. " dit-il simplement. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire. La porte s'ouvrit, et Sara était là, l'air si normale, si parfaite...

Ils se fixèrent un moment, le vent sifflant autour de Grissom alors qu'il réunissait enfin le courage de dire " Vous allez partir, n'est-ce pas ? "

Elle ne pleura pas, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas devant lui. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Elle resta là, la même Sara, ratant toujours quelque chose.

" Je ne peux pas. " fut tout ce qu'elle dit, et elle lui tendit sa lettre de démission.

Grissom hocha la tête et la prit. Ses yeux se remplirent, il ne put l'empêcher, avec les larmes qu'il avait toujours repoussées. Ses yeux à elle restèrent secs et froids.

" Vous ne pleurez même pas ? Vous ne pleurez jamais. " Il se détourna et partit, sans même un au revoir. Elle ferma la porte et seulement là, alors, elle pleura.

" La vérité, Gil, c'est que j'ai trop pleuré... " murmura-t-elle.


	2. Greg Est Viré

T/N : pas de reviews. Compte tenu du nombre de fics GSR ici, ça m'étonne... Allez, quoi...

* * *

2- " Greg Est Viré "

* * *

Grissom continua à vivre comme d'habitude. Il avait survécu à pire... Il s'en était toujours tiré.

Le plus difficile avait été de l'apprendre au reste de l'équipe. Le choc était trop familier, les visages qui s'effondraient, et la sensation familière d'écarter Sara en distribuant les affectations.

Catherine était restée derrière, après que tout le monde soit sorti en silence.

" Oui ? " demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique, espérant de tout son esprit agnostique qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer.

" Il nous manque un CSI. " dit-elle platement. " Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? "

Grissom sourit tristement. " J'ai pensé que c'était évident. "

Catherine suivit son regard vers le labo, où Greg se tenait, ignorant leur réunion, dansant sur une musique quelconque avant de se jeter au sol pour faire " Le Ver. "

" Oh. " murmura Catherine.

* * *

Grissom avait gardé le silence à propos de ses plans de promouvoir Greg par respect pour Sara, mais il savait que si quelqu'un devait remplacer Sara, c'était Greg. On ne pouvait pas être réellement en colère contre Greg.

Deux semaines après le départ de Sara, Grissom songea que c'était le meilleur moment, dont, au début de leur service, il lança la réunion habituelle, d'abord avec juste les CSI.

Ils discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, buvant du café, quand Grissom dit soudain " J'ai trouvé un nouveau CSI. "

Tout le monde se tut. Les têtes se tournèrent lentement vers Grissom, qui dit, " J'ai pensé que vous voudriez le savoir. Donc, aujourd'hui, nous avons une effraction à... " (T/N un peu long : ça me rappelle une histoire assez mignonne où Grissom racontait une histoire à Greg pour l'endormir. Ça commençait par " Un beau jour, un petit garçon et son grand-père partirent en promenade dans la campagne " puis le texte dit juste que Grissom raconte ; puis interruption, et on voit Grissom reprendre " Après un examen approfondi, l'os fut déclaré humain. La police appela les volontaires qui... ")

" Attendez ! " dit Nick. " Qui est-ce ? "

Grissom sourit de son air le plus diabolique et dit " Eh bien, j'ai pensé... "

Warrick comprit très vite. " Greg. Oh, bon sang, Gris ! Vous avez choisi Greg ! "

Il acquiesça, et les têtes des quatre CSI se tournèrent vers le labo, où Greg se tourna, vit leurs regards étranges, et se figea instantanément, avec une expression de biche ébouriffée prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

" Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit 'Hé, laisse Greggo tranquille, c'est un futur CSI ?' " demanda Catherine à Nick, qui hocha la tête en essayant de cacher son sourire.

" Eh bien, maintenant il doit le prouver. " acheva Grissom, alors que Greg, dans le labo, avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, tout en tâchant de sembler très occupé. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que c'était faux.

Grissom eut à nouveau son sourire diabolique et fit signe à Greg de venir. Greg pointa un doigt vers lui, puis se retourna pour regarder derrière lui afin de vérifier si Grissom ne faisait pas singe à quelqu'un d'autre. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un le regardait puis marcha, lentement, vers la salle de repos.

Son sourire en coin disparut lorsqu'il se faufila dans la salle, où tous les CSI l'attendaient, le visage grave.

" Oui ? " demanda Greg, le visage arborant sa meilleure version de " Je Vous Jure Que Je n'Ai Rien Fait ".

" Greg " Nick, ne voulant pas rater une telle opportunité de se venger du blagueur invétéré, bondit avant que personne ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Son visage était totalement sobre.

Warrick se leva lentement lui aussi, sachant exactement ce que Nick faisait. " Greg, on est désolé de devoir te dire ça... mais tu bosses ici depuis un moment maintenant, quatre ou cinq ans, c'est ça ? "

Greg devint visiblement très mal à l'aise. " Oui. "

Grissom et Catherine se glissèrent derrière Greg afin qu'il ne les voie pas sourire.

Nick continua " On en a discuté, et nous sommes tombés d'accord : en tant que Technicien de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas, nous allons devoir te faire partir. C'est une décision collégiale : unanime. "

" Tu es viré. " dirent-ils parfaitement à l'unisson, comme s'ils avaient répété.

Greg n'était pas stupide, mais Nick et Warrick avaient si bien amené la chose qu'il commença à avoir l'air légèrement inquiet, surtout quand Grissom vint derrière lui et dit " Je suis désolé Greg, mais Nick et Warrick ont raison. Il n'y a plus de place pour vous en tant que Technicien. "

Il leva l'objet qu'il tenait derrière son dos et, de derrière, le passa autour du cou de Greg (qui faisait toujours face à Nick et Warrick).

" Malheureusement, ou peut-être heureusement, nous avons de la place pour vous en tant que CSI Niveau Un. Qu'en dites-vous, M. Sanders ? " Le badge pendait par dessus sa blouse et réfléchissait la lumière.

Il laissa sortir un souffle tremblant. " Bon sang, les gars... je... vous... eu si peur... j'ai cru... mais... "

" Grégory Sanders : sans voix. C'est le plus grand compliment possible. " dit Catherine en souriant.

" Alors... tout ce temps... tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était tuer Sara ? Et j'aurais eu le job ? " dit Greg, son sourire sarcastique de retour sur son visage, alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire et venait le féliciter.

" Alors, avec qui Greg va aller ? " demanda Grissom, et tout le monde se tut aussitôt. Greg toussa nerveusement.

Soudain, Nick s'exclama " Poil au nez ! "

Aussitôt, Grissom, Warrick et Nick touchèrent leur nez et sourirent à Catherine, qui regarda Grissom comme s'il venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

" Poil au nez ? Oh, s'il vous plaît, les gars. Je croyais travailler avec des enquêteurs adultes. "

Elle jeta un regard vers Greg, qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil, et ajouta " Ou peut-être pas. "

Greg tressaillit. " Ouille. "

* * *

A/N : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié Sara. 

" Prépositions : vous ne devriez jamais terminer une phrase avec. "


	3. Devin Richards

Réponses aux reviews : 2 reviews... Bouhouhou... Je pourrais savoir pourquoi celle-là vous intéresse moins que _Mon Erreur Bénie_ ? C'est parce que Sara ne couche pas avec Grissom ou quoi ?

**ewiliane** : "Et la suite ? Elle est ou? Vive la suite !"  
_Réponse_ : La voilà ! Les choses comment tout doucement à s'accélérer, et il y a quelques scènes pas piquées des hannetons.

**cerisebleue** : "A quand la suite ? j'aime beaucoup le début ! j'adore !"  
_Réponse_ : Je devrais updater des fics CSI plus souvent... J'adore ton pseudo ! (et des cerises bleues, les merles nous les mangeraient pas, au moins ! Cela dit, cette année, avec la canicule, elles ont mûri si vite qu'ils ont été dépassés par le nombre).

3- " Devin Richards "

* * *

Sara savait que ça lui manquait. Cela lui faisait mal d'y penser, amis c'était vrai. Elle regrettait l'urgence, l'impression de servir à quelque chose. 

Mais elle ne regrettait pas les rêves, les cauchemars, les frustrations... mais tout cela venait avec le travail et en faisait une part de sa vie, le rendait si addictif. Le faisait si inoubliable...

Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle était partie, qu'elle s'était enfuie. Elle avait trouvé un travail, un qui n'était pas aussi bien payé que CSI, et qui était définitivement très différent, mais une maîtrise de physique d'Harvard était plutôt impressionnante. Ironiquement, bien que cela l'ait aidée à décrocher le boulot, elle ne l'utilisait jamais.

Le zoo de Las Vegas, voyez donc ça. Elle avait pensé que c'était un choix évident, compte tenu de son habitude des humains. Elle adorait ça, aimait chaque seconde, ce qui la faisait s'interroger : _est-ce que j'ai gâché ma vie dans un travail qui ne me correspondait pas ?_

3ème Assistante du Directeur du Zoo, division Animaux Aquatiques. A la base, cela signifiait qu'elle devait se balader dans le zoo, de préférence autour des aquariums, et donner des ordres aux gardiens. La paie n'était pas géniale, mais elle aimait venir au boulot tous les matins, ce qui signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Bien sûr, il y avait les décès occasionnels, mais elle n'avait jamais à enquêter dessus, ce qui était un avantage décisif.

Ils l'appelaient La Flic, même si c'était loin de la réalité. Elle avait tiré quelques cordes pour arriver rapidement à cette position, c'était nécessaire, et elle était maintenant ravie de là où elle était, observant les dauphins à long bec (T/N : des dauphins d'aspect assez classique – pour moi qui n'y connais rien – assez petits, avec les flancs bicolores).

Étant naturellement nocturne, elle traînait souvent au zoo après la fermeture et partait en même temps que les derniers employés. Elle vérifiait l'aquarium quand elle remarqua quelque chose de bizarre avec la femelle.

Elle savait que c'était Nevina car elle était enceinte, et le petit dauphin avait toujours l'air si bizarre, sautant en l'air avec son gros ventre. Mais ce soir, Nevina était étrangement sociable. Quand Sara marchait à côté du bassin, Nevina la suivait, lançant ses adorables sifflements. Aucun des dauphins n'était vraiment intéressé par Sara, et Sara avait l'étrange impression que les dauphins pouvaient voir à travers ce qu'elle prétendait et voir qui elle était en réalité, et rester sagement à l'écart. Et puis, son travail ne concernait pas vraiment ces animaux.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " demanda Sara, se penchant par dessus le bord pour mieux voir Nevina, qui roula sur le côté et montra son ventre blanc. Ce fut là que Sara vit le sang.

" Oh Seigneur... " dit-elle, et elle appela de l'aide par radio.

* * *

Les trois mois écoulés depuis le départ de Sara étaient passés vite pour la Police Scientifique, et Greg souriait toujours. Il s'était révélé un meilleur CSI que tout le monde s'y attendait, lui y compris. Il avait un truc pour trouver les choses les plus petites, presque insignifiantes. Il n'avait pas encore été mis sur un meurtre, mais avait résolu deux cas de cambriolage. 

La nouvelle technicienne ADN était une petite femme d'une trentaine d'années, mariée depuis peu, et Greg l'aima immédiatement. Le sentiment n'était pas mutuel, comme Greg le découvrit un jour où il avait amené des échantillons de tissu et d'un liquide inconnu.

Yvette luttait avec une des machines ; lorsqu'elle essayait de fermer le couvercle, celui-ci restait obstinément ouvert. Après cinq minutes de bagarre, elle le ferma de force.

" Hé ! " dit-il en entrant à pas vif dans le labo " Vous êtes folle ? Il suffit juste de pousser le couvercle un peu à gauche, puis de le fermer. Il a toujours été comme ça. Je pense que quelqu'un l'a fait tomber un jour. "

Elle lui envoya un regard meurtrier en fermant enfin le couvercle et dit " M. Sanders, je vous prie de partir. Ce n'est plus votre laboratoire. "

Il s'inclina avec respect. Depuis ça, elle n'avait jamais aimé le voir dans les parages. Il l'aimait bien quand même. Elle n'était pas vraiment menaçante.

Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, quelque chose se préparait à transformer la vie du laboratoire de Police Scientifique de Las Vegas, et cette préparation avait lieu à l'autre bout du continent, dans un petit coin nommé Quantico, en Virginie. (T/N : pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi les aventures de Scully dans X-Files, Quantico est l'endroit où sont formés les agents du FBI)

* * *

Le directeur du FBI, Devin Richards, examinait les statistiques des crimes. Dans un monde parfait, il serait resté très loin des choses qui ne le concernaient pas, en particulier les statistiques de la Police Scientifique. La Police Scientifique concernait les États eux-mêmes, pas le gouvernement fédéral. Mais juste après avoir été élu, il avait promis de trouver un moyen de baisser la criminalité, et cela imposait de passer par la Police Scientifique. Il examina la liste qu'il tenait dans sa main, titrée " Classement des Laboratoires de Police Scientifique aux USA, par proportion de crimes résolus comparés aux crimes commis (2003-2004) " et sut qui il devait choisir. 

Il plaça le doigt sur le second de la liste, le labo de Las Vegas, et décrocha son téléphone. " J'ai entendu dire que Las Vegas est agréable en cette période de l'année... mettez-moi en contact avec Gil Grissom, s'il vous plait. "

* * *

Pour Gil Grissom, la journée, ou la nuit, avait commencé normalement. Il avait dû rester après les heures de bureau pour s'occuper de son démon personnel, la paperasse, quand il envoya valser son stylo à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un mouvement de frustration et prit le journal. 

C'était un petit article, et Grissom ne savait pas pourquoi ses yeux étaient tombés dessus. Le titre annonçait " Élection de Richards : il promet une diminution de la criminalité d'état ". Le travail de Grissom étant basé sur la criminalité, il se dit qu'il avait intérêt à lire ce que le nouveau directeur du FBI comptait faire des laboratoires de Police Scientifique des états où la criminalité était la plus forte.

----

Quantico, Virginie

Devin Richards, le nouveau directeur du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation, élu grâce à sa promesse d'aider à diminuer la criminalité d'état, a donné récemment une conférence de presse pour répondre aux questions sur sa position quand l'inévitable question de la méthode qu'il voulait employer a été soulevée.

" Je ne suis pas un homme de traditions. Ici, au FBI, chaque jour nous apporte de moyens plus modernes, plus sophistiqués de résoudre les crimes. Notre Unité de Science du Comportement, ou notre Unité d'Aide à l'Investigation, s'occupent des profils des criminels et de ce qui les pousse à agir, et nous permettent d'avancer dans nos affaires plus vite et de manière plus approfondie qu'en utilisant seulement les preuves. Nous allons lancer une expérience dans laquelle nous allons envoyer des profilers dans différentes équipes de police d'état, pas uniquement comme accessoires, mais pour suivre l'enquête du début à la fin. "

Il mentionnait qu'il allait envoyer ses profilers dans plusieurs bureaux de Police Scientifique et voir si les statistiques s'amélioraient. Et qu'il avait " la plus grande foi " en cette expérience et encourageait tout le monde à partager ses sentiments.

----

Le reste de l'article n'était qu'une petite explication du fonctionnement des bureaux d'analyse scientifique du FBI et une brève biographie de Devin Richards. Grissom reposa le journal et se dit que, eh bien, son labo était le deuxième du pays. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ces âneries de profil et autres, ils pouvaient très bien résoudre leurs crimes tous seuls.

Merci beaucoup.

Puis le téléphone sonna.

" M. Grissom ? " fit la voix de la secrétaire dans le combiné. " Il y a quelqu'un sur la trois pour vous. "

" Qui ça ? "

" Un type qui dit s'appeler Devin Richards. "

* * *

" Question : Est-ce que certaines expériences de clonage ont réussi ? 

Réponse : Oui. En 1995, des scientifiques ont utilisé un brin d'ADN extrait des Backstreet Boys pour former 'N Sync. Ou peut-être le contraire. "

Dave Barry


	4. Agent Szmerka

4- " Agent Szmerka "

* * *

Taña Szmerka ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que ce jour change sa vie. Elle se leva, roula jusqu'à Richmond et prit son service comme d'habitude.

Elle arriva à son bureau dans l'Unité d'Aide à l'Investigation un peu plus tôt que prévu donc, en bonne professionnelle, elle décida de jeter un premier un coup d'œil à l'affaire sur laquelle elle allait bosser.

Elle était un profiler professionnel pour le FBI depuis deux ans officiellement, mais l'entraînement et la préparation prenaient beaucoup plus de temps. Elle venait de finir sa période probatoire (tous les agents devaient y passer) et était enfin là où elle devait être. Elle commençait même à enquêter sur une affaire, mais, bien sûr, sous l'œil attentif de son ancien professeur, l'agent Johnson.

Elle sortit les photos du dossier et les étala devant elle sur le bureau. Le sang ne lui faisait rien, mais elle était un peu secouée car la victime était un chien. Il avait été tué par un mineur qui avait étalé ses restes dans son jardin et avait forcé sa petite sœur à regarder. Taña n'avait jamais reçu de cas de vrai meurtre, mais c'était réservé aux agents qui avaient reçu un lieu précis de travail. Les assignations devaient être données d'un jour à l'autre, selon la rumeur qui courait dans les bureaux, et c'est pourquoi elle ne fut pas étonnée quand son supérieur l'appela dans son bureau ce jour là.

Elle fut étonnée d'y trouver aussi le directeur du FBI.

" Agent Szmerka ? " demanda Devin Richards, se levant pour lui serrer la main. Elle accepta le geste et tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop stupéfaite.

" Nous avons reçu votre demande d'assignation. " dit l'agent Johnson.

Taña hocha la tête.

" Vous avez demandé Denver. Pourquoi ? "

Taña se demanda si c'était un test, car on n'avait jamais réellement fini son entraînement au FBI, mais dit comme si de rien n'était " Je suis allée à l'université là-bas et je suis tombée amoureuse du coin. "

Elle sourit, mais le directeur et l'agent Johnson ne semblèrent pas convaincus.

" Euh... J'ai aussi une allergie assez sévère aux moisissures, et c'est plutôt sec là-bas... "

" Eh bien, c'est parfait. " l'interrompit Devin " Car nous vous envoyons dans une zone désertique. "

Taña plissa les yeux, méfiante. " Où ça ? "

" Las Vegas. "

" Las Vegas ? " demanda-t-elle, réfléchissant. " Il n'y a aucune ouverture de poste d'agent à Las Vegas. Je me souviens d'avoir lu... "

" Nous ne vous envoyons pas à un poste d'agent. "

Un frisson la saisit, et elle réalisa brusquement " L'Expérience... Vous... Je... vous m'_utilisez _? "

Ils hochèrent la tête.

" Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur le directeur, j'étais major de ma promotion à Quantico et j'ai fait deux internats... Je pense que je devrais être plus à ma place avec d'autres agents... "

" De tous mes étudiants, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que vous sautiez à de telles conclusions. "

Taña tenta de garder son calme. " Pourquoi m'envoyez-vous là-bas ? "

Devin répondit " Beaucoup de gens ont parié sur le succès de cette expérience, c'est pourquoi nous envoyons nos meilleurs étudiants dans les meilleurs labos criminels d'état. Vous serez là-bas en contrat à durée indéterminée... "

" Combien de temps ? "

" Ça dépend, mais peut-être le minimum de cinq ans... "

" Cinq ans ? A bosser au niveau d'état ? "

" Il n'y a rien de honteux à travailler à un poste d'état, Agent. "

" Qu'est-ce qui ressort de ça pour moi ? "

Taña savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû demander ça, et Devin eut l'air un peu froissé, mais il dit " Pas d'ancienneté d'Agent. "

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

" Nous vous envoyons là-bas seule, Agent. Votre vol part dans deux jours. "

" Vous ne me dites pas tout. "

" Vous aviez raison, Agent Johnson, elle est futée. Vous serez sous les ordres d'un supérieur. "

Taña commençait à se sentir inquiète.

" L'enquêteur en charge là-bas sera votre supérieur. Un certain Gil Grissom. "

_Ne t'énerve pas, Taña, respire. Il ne donnerait jamais à un CSI la supériorité sur un agent du FBI._

" Monsieur ? "

" Vous avez bien entendu. "

" Mais quand nous prenez en charge un crime d'état, le FBI a toujours la priorité– "

" Nous ne _prenons pas en charge_, Agent. Nous _collaborons_. C'est à cette seule condition qu'ils acceptent de coopérer. Et vous ferez de même. Vous serez toujours payée en tant qu'agent fédéral GS-13 et vous serez au-dessus des autres CSI. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen d'arranger ça, Agent, et en tant que jeunes diplômés, vous et vos camarades êtes les plus à même de tester l'Expérience. "

L'agent Johnson prit la parole. " Imaginez votre chance, agent Szmerka. Contrairement aux autres profilers, vous pourrez commencer l'enquête avec les CSI, pas après eux, vous pourrez voir la vraie scène, pas uniquement des photos. Vous pourrez dresser le profil des suspects avec les CSI, sur le moment et juste après le meurtre, avant qu'ils ne puissent trouver des histoires à dormir debout. Vous avez l'opportunité de faire du profiler un enquêteur complet, et pas uniquement le dernier recours d'une affaire. "

Taña prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête en prenant le billet d'avion qu'on lui tendait, puis demanda " Pourquoi Las Vegas ? "

Johnson sourit. " De tous les étudiants, je sais que vous êtes la seule qui ne passera pas son temps à faire la fête. "

Elle sourit et partit, puis s'arrêta, se demandant si c'était un compliment ou pas. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger, cependant. Elle devait faire ses bagages pour partir dans le Nevada.

_Ça va être très, très intéressant..._

* * *

Le visage sombre de Grissom quand il rejoignit son équipe ce soir là coupa net toutes les discussions.

" La nuit dernière, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Devin Richards. "

Catherine dit " Devin Richards, le _directeur du FBI_ Devin Richards ? "

" Oui. Le coordinateur du labo de criminelle et le FBI sont en train de mener une expérience totalement absurde qui ne fera que gaspiller notre temps. "

Greg était choqué de voir Grissom à ce point en colère et triste.

" Euh, quelqu'un pourrait développer ? " demanda Nick. Catherine répondit " Le FBI envoie un profiler pour bosser avec nous sur nos meurtres. Je l'ai lu dans le journal, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'ils nous en envoient un. "

Grissom hocha la tête. " La méthode des profilers est totalement opposée à la méthode scientifique. Vaste fumisterie. "

Greg sourit " Vous venez de dire 'fumisterie' ? "

Tout le monde l'ignora, et Grissom distribua les assignations. " Greg, vous allez avec Nick. Je dois me préparer à accueillir notre tout nouveau profiler. "

Il sortit de la pièce à grands pas et tout le monde se tourna vers Catherine, qui haussa les épaules. " Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les profilers. "

" On s'occupe tous de qui, quoi, quand, où et comment, mais on sait tous que Grissom ne s'intéresse pas particulièrement au pourquoi. " dit Warrick, pensif.

* * *

" Ils disent que les années de lycée nous préparent au monde réel, qui est à peu près aussi naze. " 


	5. Présentations et Souvenirs Flous

5 – « Présentations et Souvenirs Flous »

* * *

Taña Szmerka sortit de l'avion et se dirigea vers le tapis roulant. En attendant sa valise, elle se remit à penser, se demandant comment diable elle avait fini à Las Vegas.

Elle était née à San Francisco, le 7 mai 1975, mais sa famille avait dû partir à San Gabriel en CE2. Ses parents avaient toujours été l'exemple classique du mariage parfait, quoi que ce fut.

Donc, elle avait grandi à l'écart des autres, une 'binoclarde', n'entrant jamais dans un groupe à cause de sa concentration supérieure, son sens de l'humour acide et sa maturité toujours au dessus des gamins 'je veux juste m'amuser', mais ça avait eu un effet sur elle.

Elle avait appris à regarder les gens, à les observer, à repérer des motifs, donc elle avait rejoint le FBI en espérant devenir une profiler criminelle. Une vraie, pas une utilisée comme un cobaye dans un labo pour aider un type qu'elle ne connaissait pas à avoir l'air encore mieux.

Pour adoucir les choses, le FBI lui avait trouvé un appartement dans un complexe délabré, mais c'était toujours mieux que devoir chercher un appartement dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Elle était loin d'être une fille de Vegas, et bien plus une fille de la 'campagne profonde'.

Après avoir déballé ses affaires, elle alla avec sa voiture de location jusqu'au laboratoire de police criminelle de Las Vegas et se prépara à rencontrer sa nouvelle équipe. Une qui devrait être capable de la diriger comme... l'agent Johnson. N'importe qui devait être meilleur que lui...

Donc, elle entra dans le laboratoire, et Gil Grissom était là pour l'accueillir.

* * *

Quoi que Grissom ait pu s'attendre à voir, ce n'était pas l'agent Taña Szmerka.

Elle était petite, un peu plus d'un mètre soixante, avec de longs cheveux bruns qui semblaient presque soyeux. Elle avait aussi des lunettes profilées, d'un noir absolu, et une peau mate. Ce qui frappait le plus était ses yeux bruns brillants, l'air astucieux et intelligent, comme en train d'analyser tout ce qu'ils croisaient.

D'après ce que Grissom avait entendu, elle était major de sa promotion, détenait une Maîtrise en Psychologie Criminelle, et avait déjà aidé à résoudre une enquête impliquant un maniaque qui épiait ses victimes.

Elle était belle, sans excès. Pas inapprochable, simplement jolie, presque raffinée. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle était légèrement asociale.

_Comme Sara_, fit son esprit avant qu'il puisse le faire taire.

_Non, elle n'est pas là pour remplacer Sara. Personne ne peut remplacer Sara_.

« Agent Szmerka. » dit Grissom en lui tendant la main, appréciant déjà ses premiers gestes vers lui. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, chose que beaucoup de gens évitaient avec lui, eut un léger sourire et dit « Expert Grissom. Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Laissez-moi vous montrer les lieux. Nous avons ici un laboratoire pouvant travailler sur plusieurs dizaines d'affaires à la fois. Je suis le chef de l'équipe de nuit, et un homme dont vous ne voudrez sans doute pas faire la connaissance est le chef de l'équipe de jour. Nous avons deux médecins légistes, de nombreux techniciens, et actuellement trois enquêteurs de niveau 3 et un de niveau 1. Je vais vous les présenter. »

Il entra dans le garage, où Warrick et Nick étaient occupés à étaler du latex sur les roues d'une voiture pour en prendre les empreintes. Ils semblaient s'être légèrement disputés, et Grissom comme Taña pouvaient voir des petites taches de latex plein leurs visages et leurs cheveux. Ils les virent et se redressèrent immédiatement, immobiles, comme deux garçons pris la mains dans le sac. Taña remarqua comment ils respectaient Grissom sans la moindre demande, et vit aussi les sourires qui trahissaient une amitié proche avec son mystérieux guide.

« Agent Taña Szmerka, je vous présente Warrick Brown et Nick Stokes. Warrick est un spécialiste de l'analyse audio et vidéo, et Nick a de bonnes compétences dans l'analyse des fibres et des cheveux. Je peux ajouter qu'ils manquent d'expérience dans l'analyse automobile. Les garçons, voici l'agent Taña Szmerka. »

Ils agitèrent leurs mains poisseuses, arborant toujours le même sourire. Elle sourit. « Ravie de vous rencontrer, MM. Stokes et Brown. J'espère que vos talents d'investigation ne sont pas aussi salissants sur le terrain. »

Ils rougirent comme de juste et reprirent leur travail.

Grissom l'emmena à l'arrière du laboratoire et jusqu'à la morgue.

« Voici le docteur La Robbins, notre médecin légiste en chef. Doc, voici notre nouvelle profiler criminelle, l'agent Taña Szmerka. »

Ils échangèrent les salutations d'usage, puis Grissom l'emmena à la salle de repos, où Catherine raccrochait juste son téléphone.

« Agent Szmerka, voici Catherine Willows, elle se spécialise dans l'analyse des taches de sang. Catherine, voici l'agent Taña Szmerka. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. Je suis curieuse de voir ce que cette expérience va donner. » dit Catherine en serrant la main de Taña.

Grissom alla vers le labo et y trouva Greg, l'air innocent, souriant à Yvette, sa remplaçante, qui semblait prête à le tuer. Greg se pencha pour l'aider avec l'imprimante, et elle explosa comme une petite bombe atomique.

« Nous pouvons aller au labo où nous rencontrerons notre niveau 1, Greg Sanders. Anciennement, il était notre technicien de laboratoire, et je trouve plus difficile de le traîner sur le terrain maintenant qu'il a un badge d'enquêteur. »

« Greg _qui_ ? » demanda Taña, tournant brusquement la tête.

« Sanders. » Grissom lui montra Greg qui appuya sur un bouton, faisant enfin fonctionner l'imprimante ; Yvette leva les bras au ciel et lui indiqua la porte.

Taña commença à rosir.

Grissom l'ignora, peut-être que ses yeux le trompaient, et Greg arrivait droit sur eux.

« Greg, je voudrais vous présenter notre nouvelle profiler criminelle. »

Greg tourna la tête vers elle et lui serra la main. « Greg Sanders, bébé enquêteur. »

« Agent Taña Szmerka, vrai agent du FBI. » dit-elle simplement, et ce fut alors qu'il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Bordel ! » dit-il avant de pouvoir se retenir, et se rattrapant « _Taña _? »

« Salut, Greg. Ça fait longtemps. » dit-elle, l'air visiblement mécontent.

« Tu as l'air... tu as l'air vraiment bien, pour quelqu'un qui peut disparaître comme par magie. »

« Tu as l'air bien aussi, pour un type qui a la même tête qu'en sixième et qui prend les coups comme une fillette. »

Grissom regarda, les yeux ronds, les deux protagonistes qui se faisaient face, poings serrés, se foudroyant mutuellement du regard.

« Quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler, tous les deux ? Ou oseriez me parler ? »

« Rien, votre enquêteur est juste un pauvre abruti et un parfait crétin. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, et Greg cria « Tu devrais peut-être faire le profil des filles qui se tirent ! » Il resta là, rageur, un moment, avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Et pour une fois, Grissom ne dit rien de sage. Il resta juste immobile.

* * *

« Note à moi-même : arrêter de me balader. »

Garfield


	6. Suspect Numéro Deux

6 – « Suspect Numéro Deux »

* * *

Taña était furieuse. De toutes les personnes au monde, tous les six milliards, elle s'était retrouvée comme par magie avec l'homme même à qui elle avait souhaité un dysfonctionnement érectile et une mort lente et douloureuse.

Bon, d'accord, elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il meure. Et elle devait admettre qu'il était toujours aussi mignon que dans son souvenir, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour la façon horrible dont il avait agi envers elle.

* * *

Greg était furieux. De toutes les personnes au monde, tous les six milliards, il avait dû tomber sur la femme à qui il avait finalement renoncé, et n'avait jamais pu oublier.

Et elle était _belle_.

* * *

_Remise des diplômes. Jour J. Il devait lui dire._

_Greg traversa rapidement la foule, sa tenue tourbillonnant dans le vent alors qu'il se frayait un chemin entre les adolescents qui bavardaient entre eux._

_Et puis elle était là. Marchant vers lui, alors qu'un groupe, un grand groupe de gens… ses _amis_, restaient derrière elles, hilares. Ils se moquaient d'elle ! Elle savait. Maintenant, elle savait vraiment._

_Ces visages, s'ouvrant en larges sourires, riant devant Taña, qui marchait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers lui. Comme des gens aussi cruels pouvait-ils être ses amis ? Comment pouvaient-ils ? Comment pouvait-il supporter leur présence ? Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait eu cette horrible idée ? Qui aurait su que ça serait allé si loin ?_

_Comment pouvait-il ?_

_Taña finit par le rejoindre, en larmes, et pourtant son regard demeurait fixé sur le sien._

_Elle essaya de dire quelque chose mais ne pouvait pas, mais elle finit par marmonner une chose, la dernière chose qu'elle lui dirait jamais._

_« Tu veux savoir ce qui est moche ? Ce n'est pas que je pensais que c'était vrai, c'est que je voulais que ça le soit. »_

_Elle tourna les talons, sans lui dire au revoir._

_Et eux, dans le fond, riaient toujours._

_Comment pouvait-ils être ses amis ?_

_Comment pouvait-il ?_

* * *

Grissom s'ébroua pour sortir de son espèce de vertige et rejoignit son bureau où attendait Taña, parfaitement calme, assise devant son bureau, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il s'assit, la regardant avec précaution, comme si un mouvement brusque pouvait déclencher une autre crise de rage anti-Greg. Elle resta calme et sourit froidement.

« Alors, j'ai lu votre dossier. » dit Grissom, revenant à plein sur le boulot. « Maîtrise enPsychologie Criminelle, entraînement à Quantico, vous avez déjà participé à la capture d'un tueur qui traquait ses victimes. Comment êtes-vous sur le terrain ? »

« En général, les profilers vont peu sur le terrain. Nous allons voir les scènes de crime, mais longtemps après la police scientifique. »

Grissom sortit un dossier d'un tiroir de son bureau. Il le lui tendit.

« Je voudrais vous voir à l'œuvre. »

Elle lui envoya un regard dont il allait devenir familier, où elle semblait le lire, voir à travers lui.

« De tous les laboratoires où j'aurais pu être envoyée, j'atterris dans celui dont le chef ne croit pas au profiling. »

Grissom eut un instant de gêne, se demandant s'il était si facile que ça à lire.

Elle baissa les yeux sur les photos, lut les notes. Le temps s'écoula, cependant ni elle ni Grissom ne bougèrent. Il l'observait avec son regard scrutateur alors qu'elle assimilait photos et interrogatoires à une vitesse incroyable, son visage passant par une multitude d'expressions intéressantes. La photo d'un cadavre pouvait ne rien donner, mais la même sous un autre angle produisait un étrange sourire satisfait. Elle lut le dossier des suspects, d'autres interrogatoires.

Grissom ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé, et il n'en avait cure, tant la regarder était intéressant. Il lui avait donné un dossier sur trois suspects, les photos de la scène de crime, un résumé de la vie de la victime et une description du meurtre. L'affaire était déjà classée, mais il ne lui avait pas révélé cette information.

« Bien » dit-elle, rompant le silence et la transe de Grissom. « Voici ce que je peux dire avec ces images. Votre tueur est jeune. Inexpérimenté. C'était un meurtre que le tueur a estimé nécessaire ; elle a peut-être vu son visage, elle a peut-être entendu son nom, mais il a senti le besoin de la tuer pour se protéger. L'agression sexuelle peut signifier de nombreuses choses, mais après avoir lu l'histoire du suspect n°1 et l'avoir comparée avec celles des suspects n°s 2 et 3, je peux exclure le un et le trois. »

Grissom se redressa en entendant ça. Il lui avait donné l'affaire d'une femme qui avait été violée et tuée ; le suspect principal était un homme qui vivait dans le même immeuble qu'elle, et dans la voiture de qui on avait trouvé le couteau. Bien sûr, il était le suspect numéro un. Le véritable tueur était le numéro deux, le jeune cireur de voiture qui avait affirmé qu'elle l'avait entraîné, alors que c'était lui qui l'avait violée ; ce n'était qu'après avoir fini qu'il avait décidé de la tuer. Il avait mis le couteau dans la voiture d'un homme qui était passé par la station de lavage, sachant qu'il habitait le même immeuble grâce à son badge de parking.

« Mais le couteau était dans la voiture du n°1… »

« On l'y a mis. Je ne sais pas comment, mais psychologiquement le numéro deux est un cas classique de violeur. Je vous aurais recommandé d'aller le chercher en premier, en vous faisant gagner du temps, mais je sais que cette affaire est déjà bouclée. »

Grissom sourit. Cette femme était futée.

« Vous avez réussi, pour l'instant. Nous verrons comment les choses se passent sur le terrain. »

Elle sourit, se leva, lui serra la main et, en se dirigeant vers la porte, se retourna et sourit « Je sais que ça n'y était pas, mais je peux pratiquement vous assurer que votre homme conduisait une voiture bleue. Une petite voiture. Probablement une petite Toyota ou une Honda. »

Il la regarda.

« Question de ventes. L'être humain est une créature qui a ses habitudes. » Elle ferma délicatement la porte et laissa Grissom perdu et pensif. Il passa le reste de la nuit à fouiller parmi les papiers qu'il ne lui avait pas donnés et allait jeter l'éponge quand il le vit.

« Le suspect a acheté une HONDA ACCORD BLEUE en 1997... »

Il sourit et reposa les papiers. Il aurait beaucoup à apprendre de Taña Szmerka.

* * *

Sara sourit en voyant les dauphins à long bec se donner en spectacle. De nouveau, c'était presque l'heure de la fermeture, et Nevina et sa fille faisaient une démonstration impromptue de danse delphienne.

Après que Sara ait sauvé la vie des deux dauphines, Nevina avait été étrangement attachée à elle, autant qu'un mammifère marin puisse s'attacher à un mammifère cloué au sol.

Et le petit dauphin, Sara, l'aimait aussi.

Sara s'y était opposée, mais les vétérinaires ainsi que les gardiens avaient insisté pour nommer le bébé Sara, et qui allait les arrêter ? Au moins, ils avaient cessé de l'appeler 'La Flic'.

En écoutant Sara et Nevina cliqueter joyeusement, Sara l'humaine se sentit enfin chez elle.

Mais elle se sentait vide…

* * *

« Les blanches appellent ça le traitement silencieux… et nous les laissons croire que nous n'aimons pas ça. »

- Kill Bill vol 2


	7. Devinez Qui Est Là

7 – « Devinez qui est là »

* * *

_La remise des diplômes avait lieu dans quinze jours. Greg et Taña venaient d'arriver à une fête, et elle s'était excusée pour aller aux toilettes quand tous les amis de Greg était apparus de nulle part et s'étaient assis avec lui sur le canapé._

_« Alors, des résultats avec le cétacé ? » son ami John s'assit à côté de lui, un large sourire sur le visage._

_« Eh, mec, d'où tu viens ? Tu casses mon style. » répondit Greg, le sang lui montant au visage._

_« Ton style est naze de toutes façons ; ne me le reproche pas. Alors, quoi de neuf avec le morse ? Elle l'a dit, ça y est ? » John sourit d'un air diabolique._

_« Mec, tu es horrible. Je commence à penser que je ne devrais pas faire ça… ça va plus loin que ce que je pensais. »_

_« Greg Sanders, le clown de la classe, est en train de tomber amoureux du morse ? Impossible. »_

_« Ferme la, je suis en train de réfléchir à tout ce… truc. »_

_« Alors arrête, mais tu perdras le pari. »_

_« Je peux pas arrêter… C'est allé trop loin. »_

_« Comme tu veux, mec. » John se leva et s'éloigna alors que Taña revenait._

_Ce soir là, Greg prit Taña dans sa voiture et ils rentraient de la fête quand il dit, dans le silence « Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. »_

_Taña tourna vivement la tête pour la regarder. « Quoi ? »_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_« Greg, ça n'a aucun sens, et je crois que tu te moques de moi. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi, comme ça ? Je ne suis pas vraiment la fille la plus populaire de l'école… »_

_« Je ne suis pas populaire non plus. Attends, je suis dans le club de Science… »_

_« Mais tu es drôle. Tout le monde te trouve drôle. Tu te fonds dans n'importe quel groupe. Tu ne m'aimes pas. »_

_« Si– » _

_« Non. Parce que je ne t'aime pas. Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un que je ne comprends pas. »_

_Taña avait toujours été bizarre de cette façon. Elle avait toujours pu le comprendre, presque regarder à travers lui. Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais c'était le cas._

_Cette nuit fut différente des autres. Ils tombèrent tous les deux amoureux cette nuit._

_La remise des diplômes arriva. Puis ils se séparèrent._

* * *

La nuit suivante se 'leva' et tout le monde se rassembla au labo avant que les attributions soient données. Greg et Taña étaient installés dans des coins opposés, et tout le monde remarqua aussitôt l'ambiance électrique.

Warrick et Nick s'assirent entre eux et sourirent nerveusement. Catherine leur envoya un regard et ils restèrent assis en silence, attendant Grissom.

Nick finit par ne plus pouvoir supporter le silence une seconde de plus. « Alors, euh, Taña, prête à bosser sur le terrain ? »

« Tout pour m'éloigner de Greg. » répondit-elle laconiquement, détruisant tout espoir d'une conversation, et nourrissant leurs soupçons à propos d'un passé douloureux entre Greg et elle.

« Elle est là depuis un jour et elle déteste déjà Greg. Elle apprend vite. » chuchota Catherine à Warrick, le faisant partir dans une crise de fou rire en vain maîtrisé.

« OK, j'ai _complètement_ entendu ça. » dit Greg, provoquant l'hilarité générale, même celle de Greg, qui sourit de travers.

« Bonjour mes chers enquêteurs, et profiler. Aujourd'hui, nous allons beaucoup nous amuser. Nick, vous prenez un cambriolage dans une bijouterie sur le strip. Warrick et Catherine, vous avez une 'odeur suspecte' dans un immeuble. »

« Une quoi ? »

« Un corps en décomposition, paraît-il. Vous devez trouver la source. »

« Attendez, Catherine et Warrick vont pouvoir casser des murs, pendant que je dois relever des empreintes dans une bijouterie ? » fit Nick.

« La vie est injuste, Nick. Notre profiler et moi-même avons un noyé au zoo, trouvé dans le bassin d'un animal. »

« Et moi ? » demanda Greg en se levant.

« Le nez ! » fit Catherine avec un sourire, et immédiatement tout le monde posa le doigt sur son nez. (T/N : oui, j'ai un peu modifié. Jamais entendu parler de cette histoire de nez et ça fait bien cinq ans que je lis des fics en anglais)

« Bon sang, ça améliore vraiment pas mon image de moi, le fait qu'on fasse ça à chaque fois. » gémit Greg avant de sourire. « Et puis, ça ne marchera pas, puisque Grissom a perdu et c'est lui le patron. »

Grissom avait perdu. Taña regarda de Grissom à Greg et demanda « C'est vraiment comme ça que vous réglez vos problèmes ? 'Le nez' ? »

Tout le monde lui sourit.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, au Bureau, on joue à Pierre, Papier, Ciseaux. » répondit-elle, alors que tout le monde prenait son manteau. Grissom sourit à Greg. « Prêt pour votre premier cadavre ? »

« Allez-y. » dit-il avant d'envoyer un regard en coin à Taña. « Et puis, un mort sera toujours de meilleure compagnie que cette profiler. »

« La ferme, Greg, et c'est un ordre. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Grissom s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et regarda tout le monde.

« Au rythme où vont ces deux là, je ne suis pas prêt de faire des enfants. »

Catherine le salua. « C'est pour ça que je n'en ai eu qu'une. »

* * *

Sara se réveilla avec un léger reniflement. Elle s'était endormie dans la salle de repos. Elle leva la main, à moitié endormie, et regarda sa montre. Il était 20 heures, l'heure qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Elle décida de faire un tour et de dire bonsoir à Sara et Nevina. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle eut le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle commença à courir et en tournant le coin et voyant une foule, elle réalisa qu'elle avait eu raison. Elle joua des coudes pour traverser la foule d'employés qui s'étaient rassemblés. Elle y était tellement habituée, l'avait tellement vu que c'était pratiquement devenu invisible, mais ça l'arrêta : une bande de plastique délimitant une scène de crime. Par habitude, elle allait la soulever et passer en dessous, mais elle se força à rester derrière ; elle n'était plus une enquêtrice.

Comme dans un rêve, elle leva les yeux vers le bassin et vit trois choses stupéfiantes : une femme inconnue qui tournait le dos au bassin, regardant la foule avec une expression très Grissom-ienne ; Greg Sanders interrogeant un employé à l'air morose, un badge d'enquêteur pendu à son cou, et le plus surprenant de tout : Grissom. L'homme dont elle rêvait sans le vouloir. L'homme qu'elle ne pouvait oublier, malgré de nombreuses tentatives.

Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle détestait ?

* * *

Taña se tenait en arrière, examinant la foule, en particulier les groupes, car le meurtrier faisait probablement partie des employés du zoo. Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de la banderole de plastique, mais une ressortissait comme très suspecte : elle était totalement calme.

C'était une jeune femme châtain foncé qui se tenait totalement immobile avec un visage de pierre. Elle fixait le dos de Grissom avec une telle intensité que Taña était surprise qu'il ne prenne pas feu sur le champ.

« Hé, Greg. » fit-elle, lui faisant signe de venir vers elle. Il s'excusa auprès de l'homme qu'il interrogeait et la rejoignit. Elle dit « J'ai un suspect pour votre noyé. Elle est dans la foule et elle regarde Grissom, totalement calme. Votre tueur est juste là. »

Greg regarda la foule, les yeux plissa, et dit « De qui tu parles… wah. »

« Je sais, tout le monde la reconnaîtrait comme la tueuse… »

« Non, c'est Sara. »

« Sara ? »

« Sara Sidle. »

« Sara Sidle ? L'enquêtrice niveau 3 qui est partie avant mon arrivée, qui a été entraînée par Grissom à San Francisco ? Cette Sara Sidle ? »

Greg la regarda d'un air perplexe, et elle battit des paupières. « J'ai lu son dossier en long et en large, et celui de vous tous à Quantico. Imagine ce que je sais à propos de _toi_. »

Greg sourit nerveusement et dit « Qui aurait deviné qu'elle finirait au zoo ? »

« Oui. Si pratique, et sans qu'on sache comment, c'est devenu une scène de crime. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Tu as peut-être lu des choses sur Sara, mais tu ne la connais pas. » dit Greg avant de filer en haut de l'échelle pour parler à Grissom, qui était penché sur le corps gonflé alors que David, le légiste, examinait ses blessures.

« Hé, Grissom, devinez qui est là… »

* * *

« Vous savez, les seniors, même s'ils sont lents et dangereux derrière un volant, peuvent servir à quelque chose. Me crève pas dessus ! »

- Dumb and Dumber


	8. Un Dernier Interrogatoire

8 – « Un dernier interrogatoire »

* * *

Sara finit par se secouer de la transe où elle était tombée et attendit d'être interrogée, comme tous les employés du Zoo. C'était bizarre de voir une enquête de l'extérieur.

Greg s'occupait des interrogatoires, et la femme inconnue était toujours à côté de lui, regardant les interrogés d'un regard précis et inquisiteur. Ce fut finalement son tour. Elle savait déjà que Greg l'avait vue, car quand elle l'avait regardé, il lui avait fait son clin d'œil habituel. La vraie question était : est-ce que Grissom savait ? Il avait été avec le corps tout du long, hors de son champ visuel. Il savait sûrement. Greg devait lui avoir dit.

L'avait-il fait ?

Taña et Greg firent une pause pour rejoindre Grissom et avoir plus d'informations sur le victime quand Taña demanda « Alors, quand comptes-tu m'en parler ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit Greg.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec le départ de Sidle. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une excellente enquêtrice. »

« Eh bien, c'est pas vraiment mes affaires... »

« Ils avaient une relation personnelle en dehors du boulot, hein ? Je le savais. L'un d'eux a fait sacrément mal à l'autre. Je parie que ça remonte à San Francisco. » dit Taña, regardant Sara par-dessus son épaule. Elle discutait calmement avec d'autres personnes.

« Pourquoi tu demandes si tu sais ? » demanda Greg, roulant des yeux. Ils se turent, comme ils arrivaient à portée d'oreille de Grissom qui prenait des photos.

« L'heure de la mort ne peut pas être déterminée clairement car l'eau a modifié sa température. Il est mort d'un fort traumatisme au lobe frontal, et il y a des fractures des côtes post-mortem, peut-être causées par le transport du corps. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'on l'a mis ici. Ce n'est pas la scène de crime principale. »

Greg et Taña hochèrent la tête, et Grissom regarda Taña. « Voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose ? »

Taña sourit avec une timidité feinte « Eh bien, les morts par traumatisme violent sont difficiles à profiler. Ce sont parfois des accidents, parfois des meurtres personnels. L'objet utilisé pour le meurtre peut être une variable importante. Vous avez des informations dessus ? »

« Un objet contondant, petit. Peut-être le coin d'un comptoir. »

« Peut-être une clé anglaise… » fit Taña. On emmenait le corps pour l'autopsie.

« J'ai demandé au docteur Robbins de faire un moule et de m'appeler. » dit Grissom, se tournant enfin vers Taña et Greg qui se tenaient instinctivement près l'un de l'autre, dans la nuit froide de Las Vegas.

« Alors, le meurtre a rapproché les deux ennemis ? » dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Que puis-je dire ? Ça doit être la lune et toutes ces théories qui disent que les morts par traumatisme violent font ressortir le romantisme des femmes. » dit Taña en battant des cils. « On n'a plus qu'un interrogatoire à faire. Sara Sidle. »

Grissom se figea sous la lune, ainsi que Greg. Son départ avait vraiment affecté l'équipe.

« Ça va, grands bébés, je vais le faire moi-même. Greg, passe-moi tes notes. » Il le lui tendit et elle parcourut les pages ; avant de se tourner vers le dernier interrogatoire, elle marmonna « Gribouillis d'illettré. Bien ce que je pensais. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sara, toujours là au milieu de la foule.

_Pourquoi est-elle partie ? C'était une si bonne enquêtrice..._ pensait Grissom, et comme si Taña avait lu ses pensées, elle cita « 'Ce sont nos choix, Harry, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes...' »

Grissom demanda « Aristote ? »

Elle dit, comme si ça n'avait rien d'étrange, les yeux toujours posés sur Sara « Non. Dumbledore dans Harry Potter. » Elle s'éloigna des deux enquêteurs, laissant Grissom à ses pensées confuses.

Elle commença à descendre l'échelle du bassin avant de dire. « Oh, je ne sais pas si c'est le profiler en moi, mais est-ce que l'un de vous a pris une seconde pour se demander si les créatures qui habitent habituellement cet endroit ont une quelconque conscience ? »

Grissom et Greg échangèrent un regard qui fit dire à Taña « C'est ce que je pensais. »

Elle disparut et Greg dit « Je vais demander à quelqu'un... »

« Qu'a donc cette fille ? » fit Grissom, faisant Greg s'arrêter et dire « Grissom, je me pose cette question depuis le CE2. Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. »

« Quelle est votre relation avec elle ? »

Greg sourit mystérieusement. « Disons juste que l'Histoire a ses secrets et qu'elle ne se répètera probablement pas. »

Il s'éloigna, et les échos du sens profond de la citation résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Grissom.

Elle voulait partir, elle se fichait de combien elle était douée, et cela en disait plus sur elle qu'aucune de ses aptitudes.

Seigneur, il aimait vraiment cette femme.

* * *

_La remise des diplômes était dans un mois et Greg Sanders était en cours de sciences, assis à côté de son meilleur ami, John Dirk. Toutes les quelques phrases, Greg ou John interpellaient le professeur avec un commentaire sarcastique. La principale différence était que Greg était intelligent, même sans vraiment essayer, alors que John décrochait péniblement des D._

_« Mec, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose de gros pour la remise des diplômes. » murmure John alors que le professeur parlait d'un truc appelé ADN. Comme si Greg ou lui allaient un jours avoir besoin de savoir un truc pareil._

_« Comme quoi ? L'année dernière, on a piégé le bar des profs, le bal l'année d'avant, et la réunion sportive en première année. Cette année, on devrait juste passer nos diplômes. »_

_« T'es cinglé, mec ? Muy loco ? »_

_« Mec, c'est le cours de sciences. »_

_John fit semblant de dire quelque chose du genre « Alors c'est pour ÇA que j'ai toujours des mauvaises notes... » mais il reprit son sérieux et dit « J'ai un pari pour toi. »_

_Ils se lançaient tout le temps des paris._

_« T'es un vrai homme à femmes, je te défie de faire dire à une fille qu'elle t'aime avant la remise des diplômes. »_

_Greg agita négligemment la main. « Les doigts dans le nez, mec. Vas-y, je pensais- »_

_« Oh non, c'est moi qui choisis la gonzesse. »_

_Ce fut là que Greg commença à s'inquiéter._

_« M. Sanders, je vous présente Mme Sanders. » fit John en montrant la fille assise au premier rang._

_« Oh bon sang, pas le Morse ! »_

_« Oh si, Greg. Oh si. Rendez-vous à la remise des diplômes. Je lui dirai à propos du pari à ce moment là. Et puis, c'est Le Morse. Ça sera la remise des diplômes. On ne la verra jamais après ça. Ça ne lui fera pas si mal que ça. Oh bon sang, ça sera trop bon ! »_

_John tapa l'épaule de Greg un peu plus fort que nécessaire et se laissa aller sur son dossier, un sourire content de lui sur le visage. _

_Même là, avant de la rencontrer, il avait eu des doutes..._

* * *

« Si vous êtes une personne lambda, votre conception des hautes finances consiste à connaître votre numéro de compte. Donc, vous êtes probablement sidéré par le scandale entourant l'effondrement de Enron, qui avait été la septième plus grosse entreprise d'Amérique. (Le sixième, c'est les gars qui font 'WHASSSSSUUUUP ?!') »

- Dave Barry


	9. Illusions ?

9 – « Illusions ? »

* * *

Taña alla vers Sara et dit « Sara Sidle ? »

Sara Sidle la regard avec froideur. Elle devait penser que Taña était sa remplaçante.

« Agent Szmerka. » dit-elle, rejoignant Sara et se plantant devant elle, l'empêchant de voir le corps.

« FBI ? Depuis quand c'est une affaire fédérale ? »

« Ça ne l'est pas, c'est une longue histoire. Je peux vous serrer la main ? »

Sara plissa les yeux avec méfiance. « Si vous pensez pouvoir trouver des cellules épithéliales sous mes ongles, vous allez être déçue. »

Taña sourit. « Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je veux juste pouvoir serrer la main de la femme qui met Grissom aussi mal à l'aise que s'il devait dormir sur un matelas de clous tout en étant shooté aux laxatifs. »

« Qu'a dit Grissom à propos de moi ? » demanda-t-elle en retour, mais bien trop vite pour avoir l'air de s'en ficher. Taña arqua un sourcil. « Je suis désolée, c'est confidentiel. »

Taña savait que Sara aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui tirer dessus sur place, mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle trouvait très intéressant de découvrir comment un accro du boulot comme Grissom pouvait avoir un passé, et un passé inachevé avec ça. Et si proche… elle rit d'un rire intérieur, silencieux et diabolique.

L'interrogatoire se déroula parfaitement, Taña remercia Sara pour sa participation et dit « Je m'assurerai d'envoyer Grissom pour la suite. »

Elle cligna de l'œil et laissa Sara plantée sur place, bafouillant « Je… nous… vous ne comprenez pas… »

* * *

Plus tard la même nuit, Grissom était assis à son bureau, pensif.

Il savait qu'il avait profité de la situation, elle avait déjà menacé de partir, mais il ne l'y avait jamais encouragée. Et maintenant elle était partie.

La voir ce jour là avait été incroyable. Elle avait tellement changé. Elle souriait d'un vrai sourire, un qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu quand elle travaillait sous ses ordres. Mais ses yeux semblaient toujours vides. Non remplis. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose dont elle avait besoin.

La porte était ouverte et Catherine toqua, le sortant de ses rêveries. Elle sourit.

« C'était un raton laveur qui a trouvé le moyen de mourir et de se décomposer dans un conduit d'aération, causant une odeur bien pire que ce que ça aurait dû être. Que s'est-il passé ? Notre profiler et notre Niveau 1 ne sont pas en train d'essayer de se tuer. Ils parlaient avec le Dr Robbins. »

« Sara. »

Les yeux de Catherine s'arrondirent. « Sara… »

« Non, elle n'est pas morte. Je l'ai vue aujourd'hui. Elle travaille au zoo. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? Elle est bien ? Vous avez l'air inquiet. »

« Elle semblait heureuse. Réellement heureuse. » Grissom se laissa à nouveau aller à ses rêveries. Catherine réfléchit en silence. « Elle ne l'est pas. »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? » demanda Grissom d'une voix tintée de curiosité.

« On ne peut pas être heureux dans un travail qui ne vous est pas destiné. »

« Qu'est-ce que la destinée de toute façon ? » demanda une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'était Taña. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait été impolie et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Notre flotteur est Jack Livingston, 42 ans, auteur de romans à succès. Il laisse une femme et un fils adolescent. La blessure » elle montra un moulage « est très irrégulière. Nous ne connaîtrons pas l'arme qui l'a causée avant d'avoir un moule. La petite fouine et moi allons au domicile pour les interrogatoires. Vous venez avec nous ? »

Grissom demanda, pensif « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Taña regarda sa montre. « 8 heures. »

Grissom secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas venir. Suivez mon conseil : conduisez. Greg est un danger public derrière un volant. »

Elle sourit, pas impressionnée. « Je vois qu'il a changé depuis le lycée. Je ferai ça. »

Taña se tournait pour partir quand Grissom demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'_est_ la destinée ? »

Elle sourit et répondit sans se retourner « Une illusion créée par l'esprit humain pour s'accrocher à une réalité sur laquelle ils n'ont aucun contrôle. » Elle partit sans un mot de plus.

Catherine avait un air étrange sur le visage. « Wah. Ça a l'air marrant, le FBI. »

* * *

Sara était de retour au travail, assise les jambes baignant dans le bassin temporaire où nageaient les dauphins. Nevina et Sara sautaient d'un bout à l'autre, nerveuses car le spectacle avait dû être annulé. Le bassin était une scène de crime, après tout.

Elle avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il était comme une force. Quand Grissom était là, il semblait si magnétique, pas vraiment normal, mais si incroyable que vous aviez envie d'être à côté de lui pour le comprendre. Il était si complexe et addictif, comme une sorte de puzzle humain que vous mourriez d'envie de résoudre. Une sorte de jeu.

Sara avait gagné son jeu une fois, quand ils étaient ensemble, et elle s'était enfin sentie complète. Comme si elle était au bon endroit. Le sentiment douloureux d'incomplétude la dévorait depuis.

_Mais tu es heureuse. Juste toi et tes amis_.

« Tu me comprends, hein, Vina ? » demanda Sara, caressant la tête du dauphin et souriant. « Personne ne pourra jamais me dire que les animaux n'ont pas d'âme. »

« Et personne ne pourrait jamais me dire que la destinée est une illusion… »

C'était Gil.

* * *

« Fourrez ça dans votre pipe et fumez-le. »

- Dr. Démon


	10. Excuses et Carambolage

10 – « Excuses et Carambolage »

* * *

Sara bondit, effrayant Nevina qui s'éloigna hâtivement.

« Salut. » dit-elle, essayant de garder un air naturel.

Grissom sourit intérieurement. Elle était pieds nus et avait roulé son jean jusqu'à ses genoux.

« Bonjour, Sara. » Son nom semblait presque étranger sur ses lèvres.

_Maintenant ou jamais, Gil. Elle te regarde._

_Maintenant ou jamais, Sara. Il te regarde._

« Je suis désolé(e). »

Ils l'avaient dit tous les deux en même temps. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de dire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Taña et Greg conduisaient.

« Tourne à gauche là. A gauche. »

« Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas sourde. » dit sèchement Taña.

Elle prit à droite juste pour lui casser les pieds.

« Très drôle. » fit Greg en s'étirant pour attraper le volant. Taña le regarda d'un air incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'oriente. »

« Ne me force pas à te faire mal, Greg. Retire tes pattes... »

« Je t'oriente seulement, tais-toi, espèce de grande chouin... »

« Oh toi, je t'en ai déjà mis une et je n'hésiterai pas... »

« Fais un demi-tour à droite... »

« Greg, tu envahis mon espace personnel. »

« Je l'ai déjà envahi et je ne t'ai pas entendue te plaindre... »

« Oh, Greggo, ne t'engage _pas_ sur ce... »

« Fais gaffe ! » cria Greg, pas aussi virilement qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais assez pour obtenir l'effet escompté. Taña vira à droite et évita de justesse la voiture qui était apparue par magie devant eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le côté dans une gerbe de poussière. Greg glissa de son siège et atterrit sur les genoux de Taña. Il lui sourit.

« Salut, vous. »

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont inventé les ceintures de sécurité. » dit Taña, le repoussant sèchement et lui faisant émettre une imitation très réaliste d'un chat en colère.

Ils sortirent du bas-côté et réussirent on ne sait comment à se rendre à la maison de la victime sans s'entretuer.

Ils allèrent à la porte et Greg frappa. Un policer venu pour apprendre la nouvelle à l'épouse leur ouvrit et leur indiqua la salle à manger, où se tenaient une femme séduisante et un adolescent également bien de sa personne, l'air dévasté.

« Mme Livingston ? »

Elle leva des yeux humides de larmes.

« Mon nom est Greg Sanders, j'appartiens à la police scientifique, et voici l'agent Taña Smerzka du FBI. Nous pouvons vous poser quelques questions à propos de votre mari ? »

Elle hocha la tête, son fils se pencha vers elle et appuya une main réconfortante sur sa jambe.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Taña, s'adressant au fils de dix-sept ans. Il leva les yeux comme s'il venait de la remarquer. Il la regarda d'un air étrange avant de dire « Jérémy Livingston. »

Greg se demanda ce que Taña était en train de faire, mais il devait poser ses questions.

« Quand avez-vous vu votre mari pour la dernière fois ? »

« Il y a trois nuits. Nous avons eu... une dispute. »

« Est-ce qu'il vous a frappée, Mme Livingston ? » dit brusquement Taña. Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise.

_Elle n'a aucun moyen de déterminer ça en deux phrases_ pensa Greg.

Le regard que Vivica Livingston lui rendit immédiatement força Greg à reconsidérer ses doutes à propos du profiling.

« Je... je... »

« Vous n'avez pas à m'éviter, Mme Livingstone. » dit Taña, s'approchant pour faire d'avantage pression. « Votre mari est mort maintenant. Dites-moi ce qui aurait pu le mener à ça. »

« Agent, si vous suggérez que mon mari me battait, alors vous avez tort. J'aimais mon mari ! »

Taña semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle tint sa langue. « Jérémy, je peux discuter avec toi ? »

Vivica allait protester mais Jérémy leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y vais. »

Taña fit un signe de tête à Greg et ils partirent dans une autre pièce, laissant Greg seul pour parler à Vivica. Il se demanda si ce numéro d'agent provocateur et rentre dedans n'était pas uniquement fait pour séparer mère et fils. Il continua de l'interroger, finit et retrouva Taña dehors. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

Taña mit ses lunettes de soleil. « Eh bien, c'était intéressant. »

Greg secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que... comment... »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi ce schmilblick ? »

« Ce quoi ? » demanda Taña. Greg haussa les épaules et ils s'arrêtèrent à la voiture. Deux mains se tendirent vers la portière conducteur.

« Tu veux conduire encore ? Non merci, je n'ai pas d'envies suicidaires aujourd'hui. » dit Greg en ouvrant la porte, mais Taña se planta devant.

« Premièrement, tu as attrapé le volant et envahi mon espace personnel. »

« Ton espace personnel... ? »

« DEUXIÈMEMENT, je ne laisse pas le volant de cette voiture à un petit blanc qui utilise sans raison l'expression 'schmilblick.' »

Greg avait l'air effondré. « Je prends la place du mort. »

Taña sourit et grimpa derrière le volant.

* * *

« Nevina est un dauphin à long bec de trois ans. On les appelle aussi dauphins tourneurs car quand ils sautent, ils font une vrille sur leur axe longitudinal. » Sara montrait Nevina, assise à côté de Grissom, tous deux les pieds dans l'eau.

« Comment s'appelle le bébé ? » demanda Grissom, toujours curieux.

Sara rougit. « Sara, en fait. »

Grissom arqua un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement d'expliquer.

« Elle est née prématurément, et si je n'étais pas allée les voir ce soir là, personne n'aurait vu que Nevina saignait... » Elle laissa sa voix s'effacer, regardant loin devant elle.

Le soleil touchait son visage juste sous le bon angle, et Grissom était fasciné, pas seulement par son incroyable beauté, mais aussi par sa présence. Elle semblait totalement satisfaite. Si heureuse.

« Vous nous manquez, Sara. A tous. »

« Mais si vous ne me manquez pas ? »

* * *

Le soir suivant, Grissom était à nouveau dans son bureau. Il pensait à elle pour la énième fois.

Elle semblait heureuse, mais ses yeux semblaient presque vides, démunis de toute émotion. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il savait combien ça devait être dur pour elle, commencer une nouvelle vie comme cela.

Il était si inquiet. Il se leva et commença à marcher de long en large.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, que ce n'était pas professionnel, mais il devait savoir quelque chose.

Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire d'analyse informatique et s'arrêta brutalement à la porte. Taña était penchée sur l'ordinateur de Jack Livingston.

« J'ai besoin de vous. » dit-il.

* * *

« Le karaté est un art martial dans lequel des gens qui ont des années et des années d'expérience peuvent, en utilisant seulement leurs pieds et leurs mains, faire certains des pires films de l'histoire mondiale. »

- Dave Barry


	11. Le Profil de Sidle

11 – « Le Profil de Sidle »

* * *

Le sourire de Taña grandit lentement sur ses lèvres. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Non, non, pas comme ça. » dit-il rapidement, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle sourit à nouveau. Il resta là un moment, mal à l'aise, puis dit d'une voix basse et précautionneuse « J'ai besoin d'un avis... euh... d'un avis professionnel. »

Le sourire de Taña s'effaça et elle regarda derrière Grissom. « Oh mon Dieu, vous avez vu ça ? »

Grissom se tourna et dit « Quoi ? »

Taña secoua la tête et dit « C'était bizarre, j'aurais juré voir un cochon volant. Donc, oui Gil, Gil Grissom, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une aide psychologique. »

Silence.

« Dites-moi quelques chose que je ne sais pas. » dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, se tournant de nouveau vers son ordinateur dans un grincement de chaise. Grissom resta là, la regardant l'air de dire « pause », et elle se tourna pour dire, avec un intérêt feint « Oh, vous voulez dire quelqu'_un_. Qui ? »

Grissom s'arrêta. « Une amie. »

« Hola, hola, attention, Entomo, je ne m'occupe pas des gens normaux. Je m'occupe des cinglés. Les meurtriers sont régis par des impulsions, ce qui rend leurs actions faciles à prévoir, mais les gens normaux réfrènent ces impulsions et sont tout coincés... mais... qui ? »

« Une amie. »

« Sara Sidle ? »

« Comment avez-vous... »

« Euh, bonjour, Grissom, je suis un profiler. En tout cas, oui, je vais vous aider et faire de mon mieux. »

Grissom hocha la tête, s'éclaircit la gorge et dit « Est-elle... ça peut sembler stupide, mais y a-t-il un risque qu'elle soit en danger de... »

« Elle-même ? » demanda Taña, lisant l'esprit de Grissom qui la regarda bouche bée. Elle l'ignora et continua d'un ton détaché « Eh bien, je n'ai qu'une méthode pour profiler quelqu'un. »

« Comment ? »

« En revenant en arrière. »

« D'où ? »

« Le meurtre. »

« Mais Sara n'a– »

« Un peu d'imagination Grissom. Laissez-moi voir ça d'après mon expérience et mon entraînement.

« Si Sara devait tuer quelqu'un, je classerais ça dans la catégorie des Meurtres Nécessaires ; même si celui ou celle qui fait ça sait que c'est interdit, il ou elle le fait parce qu'il le croit nécessaire. Elle tuerait d'une façon personnelle, par asphyxie, peut-être poison.

« La victimologie serait importante. Elle connaîtrait la victime, en serait proche, très proche émotionnellement. Elle installerait le corps. Pas une mise en scène complète, mais elle couvrirait le visage.

« Elle tuerait par nécessité autoproclamée, peut-être une conséquence d'un problème émotionnel. Elle laisserait des traces, seulement par désir inconscient de se faire prendre. »

Elle regarda Grissom d'un air sombre.

« En tant que danger pour elle-même... d'après la Sara que j'ai rencontrée et les histoires que j'ai entendues... elle ne ferait jamais... »

Grissom était pétrifié sur place, captivé par l'agent du FBI devant lui, qui s'était transformé de jeune femme aimable à ombre ténébreuse.

« La seule chose qui m'inquiète, cependant, est... eh bien... il existe peu de types de tueurs. Il y a les tueurs impulsifs, les tueurs hésitants et les tueurs avec un but autoperçu, aussi... ceux qui tuent et sont choqués ensuite, ceux qui doutent de leurs capacités jusqu'au dernier moment, et ceux qui savent et qui le font sans le moindre doute. Elle n'aurait aucune hésitation à tuer son ancien amant. Aucun doute. »

Elle s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle était allée trop loin en voyant Grissom sursauter.

« Elle _me_ tuerait ? »

Taña ne dit rien.

« Vous... vous pouvez dire ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas un travail, c'est un style de vie. Il y a une ligne étroite entre tueur et profiler. Une ligne très étroite. Être profiler est... »

« Une malédiction bénie. » acheva Grissom, laissant sa voix s'éteindre quand Taña hocha la tête.

Grissom commença à sortir, s'arrêta, fit demi-tour et dit « Si c'est un style de vie, alors... vous profilez chaque personne que vous rencontrez ? »

« Malédiction bénie. » répéta-t-elle.

« Alors... qui tuerais-je ? »

« Vous ne ressemblez à personne que je connaisse... les gens entrent dans des schémas si prévisibles... une telle prévisibilité, et pourtant vous ne cessez de me surprendre. Peu de gens peuvent me faire ça. »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Un autre... » Elle se tourna vers la porte, mais Grissom dit « Attendez, vous ne m'avez pas dit que je tuerais. »

Elle sourit, revenant à son personnage normal. « Euh... sans commentaires. Je préférerais ne pas révéler cette information... »

Grissom la regarda fixement.

« Wouah, vous avez le 'regard du profiler', très effrayant. Un profiler n'a habituellement pas beaucoup avec quoi travailler. Le travail devient plus difficile avec le nombre d'informations, vous savez. D'après ce que j'a vu, Grissom, je dirais... vous-même. »

Elle le laissa à ses pensées.

* * *

« Je crois que le sexe est la chose la plus naturelle, la plus belle, la plus complète que l'argent puisse acheter. »

- Tom Clancy


	12. Café et Géométrie

12 – « Café et Géométrie »

* * *

Taña revint à l'examen de l'ordinateur de Livingston, tâchant de trouver un indice quant à sa mort. Traumatisme violent, un seul corps sur les lieux. Peut-être un meurtre nécessaire, peut-être qu'il faisait pression sur quelqu'un et que dans le feu de la discussion, le tueur s'était senti le besoin de le supprimer et avait improvisé avec un objet disponible sur les lieux. Ça pouvait aussi avoir été un accident, mais le fait d'avoir déposé le corps dans un lieu public prouvait un minimum d'intentions malveillantes.

Après avoir parcouru les sites internet récents et examiné ses mails, elle décida d'ouvrir Word Pad et de voir comment le roman qu'il écrivait avançait. Il y avait de nombreuses histoires, la plupart simples débuts de romans, mais une ressortait comme roman à suspense déjà bien entamé.

Elle commença à lire et acheva deux heures plus tard.

Greg passa la tête dans le bureau. « Il y a une raison pour que 'déjà vu' vienne de me biper ? »

Taña hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'approcher. « Ce roman est bizarre, Greg. Il y a une ressemblance étonnante avec sa propre mort. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Greg, se penchant pour lire par dessus son épaule.

« Donc, le personnage principal est un auteur marié, d'accord ? Second mariage, heureux et tout, et tout part à vau-l'eau quand ils font une sortie avec son fils, avec qui il est légèrement brouillé, à un... tiens-toi bien... zoo. »

Greg arqua un sourcil.

« Bon, son fils est adolescent, donc il n'est pas particulièrement attiré par le coup du zoo, mais il tombe raide dingue d'une superbe employée. Le plus drôle étant que super papa craque aussi pour elle, ce qui les sépare encore plus. Alors, l'histoire est racontée du point de vue du père, qui suspecte fortement une relation entre son fils et la belle employée anonyme, donc quand il finit par demander des explications, il tombe encore plus amoureux de l'employée, j'entends par là scène d'amour de cinq pages. Tu me suis jusque là ? »

« Un triangle amoureux classique avec une touche de 'rencontre de la troisième bête'. Bien sûr que je suis. » dit Greg, se penchant un peu plus à la fin de sa phrase. Taña le regarda d'un air glacial mais ne dit rien.

« Donc, il est amoureux fou de cette employée anonyme, mais son fils est également amoureux, mais pas de qui il croit... ensuite, l'histoire devient bizarre. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quelque chose transforme l'employée au beau milieu de leur rendez-vous galant, et elle commence à dire des choses, comme quoi l'homme qu'elle aime vraiment aime en réalité quelqu'un d'autre. »

« D'accord, donc : le père et le fils tombent amoureux d'une employée de zoo, le fils couche avec elle, puis le père couche avec elle, puis l'employée admet devant le père qu'elle n'aime vraiment que son fils, qui aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

Taña secoua la tête. « Nous ne découvrons pas qui il aime. Il est mort avant de pouvoir écrire la fin. Et tiens-toi bien, la dernière phrase est : 'Ma Dame s'éloigna, me laissant pour un homme que je ne pourrais jamais connaître, et une colère m'emplit avec une telle furie que je sus que j'allais trouver cet homme et que j'allais le tuer ou moi-même.' Alors, cette phrase est écrite dans un style différent du reste de l'histoire, et il y a des fautes d'orthographe, comme s'il était si en colère qu'il n'avait pas voulu se relire. »

Greg siffla. « Comme, peut-être qu'il a commencé à écrire une histoire un peu proche de sa vie, mais qu'ensuite… »

Taña finit sa phrase pour lui « Peut-être qu'il a commencé à ne plus trop savoir ce qui était quoi. »

« Une réalité déformée. » dirent-ils tous les deux au même moment, avant d'ajouter « Oh, tais-toi. »

« Hé, les enfants » dit Catherine sur le pas de la porte, un sourcil levé. « Désolée de vous interrompre. »

Ils se regardèrent et réalisèrent comment ils étaient installés ; proches, quelques centimètres entre leurs lèvres, souriant parce qu'ils venaient de trouver quelque chose. Ça n'avait pas l'air bon.

Ils s'écartèrent violemment l'un de l'autre comme les côtés identiques de deux aimants, tous deux bafouillant « Non, non, nononononon. »

Catherine sourit avec une gêne feinte. « Uh-uh. D'accord. » Sa voix débordait de sarcasme au point qu'il leur semblait l'entendre tomber par terre. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

« Son roman ressemble étrangement à sa vie... et à sa mort. »

Catherine semblait pensive. « J'allais interroger sa femme à nouveau à propos d'une facture bizarre. Qui veut venir ? »

Greg bondit, la rejoignant, et ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Taña ne le suivait pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais rester ici et essayer d'en lire plus dans ce livre. Jack Livingston avait de sombre, sombre pensées. »

* * *

Les interrogatoires n'apportèrent pas d'autres informations, et les jours passèrent lentement. Taña croyait toujours que le roman contenait une sorte d'indice caché, et le lisait à le connaître par cœur.

Greg lisait et relisait les dossiers, essayant d'y trouver un défaut. Il s'écoula un bon moment, un mois en fait, avant que l'affaire soit classée, et encore un mois avant que Greg et Taña finissent par penser différemment.

En fait ce fut juste Taña. Greg prenait sa pause, buvant son café et lisant un de ses magazines de surf, quand Taña se précipita dans la pièce, mais si silencieusement que Greg sursauta quand elle s'exclama « J'ai trouvé ! » et renversa sa boisson sur lui.

Il gémit de douleur et se leva, fumant tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

« Ça brûle ! » grogna-t-il, et Taña rétorqua « Ok, je ne veux rien savoir à propos de tes nombreuses MST, Greg. » Il roula des yeux. « T'arrêtes, jamais, toi, hein ? »

Elle sourit. « Que non. Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. »

Greg se tut, puis dit « Tu sais… tu vas rendre un homme heureux très, très perdu un jour. »

Elle cligna de l'œil. « Donc, j'ai trouvé une faille dans l'affaire Livingston. » Elle tourna sur elle-même pour prendre le dossier derrière elle et quand elle revint à l'endroit, Greg était en train de tamponner sa chemise avec une serviette en papier.

Elle roula des yeux, marcha vers lui et dit « Ça ne marchera pas. La café tache. Tes dents, tes vêtements, ton haleine, le café tache tout. Je ne boirai jamais ce truc, même si c'est presque une règle au FBI. »

Il continua à tamponner, et Taña continuer à parler de l'affaire, et il continua à ne pas l'écouter.

« Donc, j'ai emprunté certains des livres de Livingston à la bibliothèque, ce sont surtout des romans d'amour, très ennuyeux et plus détaillés que j'avais pensé. En tout cas, je – tu m'écoutes ? »

Greg tamponnait toujours. Il grommela une réponse, montrant clairement qu'il n'écoutait pas. Taña plissa les yeux, mais il ne saisit pas. Sa patience céda.

« Enlève ta chemise ! » feula-t-elle. Greg la regarda avec surprise.

« Oh, bébé, qui t'a dit que j'aimais les dominatrices ? » demanda Greg avec un sourire en coin et énervant Taña encore plus parce qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle alla vers lui et agrippa sa chemise.

« Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'enlève ta chemise. »

« Je peux te demander pourquoi ? »

« Parce que maintenant cette pièce sent la sueur et le café, que ça me donne la migraine, que tu utilises ton unique neurone pour sécher ta chemise et que tu ne m'écoutes pas. »

D'un seul mouvement, elle fit glisser sa chemise et la lança derrière elle.

Grissom se dirigeait vers la salle de repos, et passa devant la fenêtre à l'instant où Taña enlevait sa chemise à Greg. Il s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas.

« Ils vous apprennent ça, au FBI, ou tu es juste douée pour m'exciter ? »

« Greg, tu es fait comme un chromosome : long et maigre. »

« Aïe. Insultes scientifiques. Eh bien, tu es faite comme un ribosome. Maigre en haut, ronde en bas. Tu sais, le genre ringarde. »

« C'est faux. »

« Je sais, mais tu connais beaucoup de cellules qu'on peut comparer à un corps humain ? »

Grissom décida de se passer de café ce jour là.

* * *

Greg, vêtu d'une blouse de labo et de ses jeans tachés, s'assit en face de Taña et dit « Alors, qu'est-ce qui était si important que tu interrompes ma pause café pour m'arracher ma chemise ? »

« Donc, je lisais le roman inachevé quand j'ai commencé à penser comme l'auteur. Il y avait un triangle amoureux classique, mais en fait c'était un quadrilatère car l'employée du zoo était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Un quadrilatère amoureux ? Pourquoi tu ne dis pas un carré, comme tout le monde ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Rien. Donc, dis-m'en encore sur ce parallélogramme amoureux. » Il sourit d'un air content de lui et la laissa continuer.

« Bref, comme je t'ai dit, j'ai emprunté ses livres et je l'ai profilé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dans toutes ses histoires, il avait fait une intrigue assez simple mais la faisait paraître compliquée, puis j'ai réalisé quelque chose : on devrait comparer le roman à sa vie. Employée de zoo, femme : Jessica, et fils : Jérémy. Là, ça m'est rentré dedans comme un conducteur ivre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sur la seconde page du roman, je l'avais sous les yeux tout le temps. Il était écrit que Jérémy était le fils de sa _première_ femme, et ça donne du sens à l'interrogatoire. »

« Quel interrogatoire ? »

« La vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai séparé Jérémy et Vivica pendant le premier interrogatoire était que Jérémy avait posé la main sur sa cuisse comme pour la réconforter. Pas vraiment quelque chose qu'un fils ferait envers sa mère, mais j'ai mis ça de côté en pensant que c'était sa mère, mais – » elle brandit une photocopie de certificat de divorce. « J'ai trouvé ça juste sous mon nez et j'ai réalisé quelque chose d'autre. »

Greg commençait à être très intéressé. « Quoi ? »

« Vivica Livingston n'a que 29 ans. Je pensais qu'elle avait la cinquantaine avec du silicone et des liftings, alors qu'elle est vraiment jeune. Donc, je pense que l'employée du zoo aime le fils, mais le fils aime la mère ! »

Elle acheva fièrement, comme si elle venait de gagner un concours. « Donc, quatre sommets sur notre quadrilatère nous donnent quatre suspects, et l'employée du zoo est un choix évident à cause du lieu où on a déposé le corps, mais nous devons d'abord interroger Jérémy pour savoir qui est cette employée. »

Greg resta immobile, la fixant. « Et tu bases toutes ces suspicions sur… ? »

« Une main sur la cuisse. »

Greg sourit. « Je croyais que c'était basé sur la géométrie. »

Elle le regarda, agacée, et son regard le fit se racler la gorge et dire « OK, allons interroger ! »

* * *

Sara se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil dans les yeux, comme si elle avait une grosse gueule de bois.

Puis les événements de la nuit la percutèrent et elle regarda à sa gauche, où Gil dormait profondément.

_Merde_.

* * *

« La bisexualité double immédiatement vos chances de rencontrer quelqu'un un samedi soir. »

- Rodney Dangerfield


	13. Muy Loca

13 – « Muy Loca »

* * *

« Gil !» cria Sara, sautant du lit avec effroi. «Qu'est-ce que vous _faites_ ici ?»

Il fit un petit grognement en se réveillant. « Huh ? »

« Gil, s'il vous plait, dîtes-moi que nous ne… que nous n'avons pas… »

Gil sourit. « Non, Sara, voyons. Vous étiez ivre ; je ne vous aurais jamais fait ça. Laissez-moi un peu de crédit. »

« Vous le jurez ? »

« Sara, vous êtes encore habillée. »

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué ça.

Engourdi, il se hissa hors du lit et se frotta les yeux. Il savait que Sara ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle avait dit la nuit précédente, étant quelqu'un qui buvait peu, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se souvenir, lui.

« Sara, je dois savoir. » dit-il soudainement.

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Sara, ça fait cinq fois que vous êtes partie. Nous sortons en amis depuis quelques mois, et c'est merveilleux, mais je dois savoir : y a-t-il aucun espoir ? Ce jour, le jour où vous êtes partie, le jour de l'interrogatoire, je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit. Ma vie n'est que du regret, mais je ferais les mêmes choses si je savais que je pourrais être avec vous, pour la brève période où nous l'avons été. »

Elle se mit à parler, mais Gil l'interrompit « S'il vous plait, Sara, je dois savoir la vérité. Ce n'est notre faute ni à l'un ni à l'autre si nous nous sommes séparés, et je vous ai vraiment appelée à Las Vegas pendant l'affaire Holly Gribbs parce que vous êtes une merveilleuse enquêtrice. Vous nous avez fait mal à tous quand vous êtes partie, mais c'est à moi que cela a fait le plus mal car je savais que vous partiez à cause de moi, pas à cause du travail. »

Sara regarda Gil, le seul homme qui pouvait la briser en morceaux, mais aussi le seul homme qui la faisait se sentir totalement en sécurité et paisible… si aimée. Ce n'était pas son style de vider son cœur comme ça, et il avait l'air fatigué, comme si l'idée d'exprimer ses sentiments l'épuisait.

Ce fut alors qu'elle marcha vers lui, et l'embrassa enfin.

* * *

_Il avait fallu à Greg toute une semaine après la remise des diplômes pour rassembler le courage nécessaire pour aller chez Taña et s'excuser. Le pari qu'il avait fait avec John était horrible, et avait horriblement mal tourné._

_Il frappa à la porte des Smerzka ; ses parents ouvrirent la porte et le fixèrent du regard le plus effrayant qu'il avait jamais vu. Ils semblaient être malades… comme si penser même à Greg leur retournait l'estomac. Comme s'il était une sorte de monstre._

_« Est-ce que Taña est là ? Je dois m'excuser. »_

_« Non, elle n'est pas là. Elle est partie pour l'université, et pas grâce à toi. Quitte notre maison immédiatement. » ordonna M. Smerzka, et l'ordinairement gaie et avenante Mme Smerzka dit « Oh, Greg, comment as-tu pu ? Elle t'aimait, nous t'aimions tous. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »_

_La porte lui fut claquée au nez._

* * *

Greg et Taña frappèrent à la porte des Livingston, mais personne ne répondit.

« Tu penses qu'elle a quitté la ville ? Elle est en fuite, j'en suis sûre. »

Greg roula des yeux. « T'es vraiment pessimiste. »

« Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je me concentre sur la logique de toute situation, et la logique tend à être pessimiste. »

« Tu sais, plus je suis avec toi, plus j'ai peur du FBI. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est le FBI qui m'a rendu comme ça ? »

« Ecoute, Taña, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé pour– »

« Laisse tomber, Greg. C'était il y a dix ans– »

« Vous cherchez les Livingston ? »

Greg et Taña se tournèrent et virent un homme de belle allure qui promenait deux chiens.

« Oui, vous pouvez nous dire où ils sont ? »

« Viv et Jérémy sont allés au Lac Powell pour la semaine. Ils sont partis hier. Vous êtes avec la compagnie d'édition ? Vous savez, Jack est mort il y a quelques temps– »

« Non, nous ne sommes pas éditeurs. » dit Taña en souriant. « Mais merci. » Son téléphone se mit à sonner et elle décrocha : « Smerzka. »

Elle se tut, puis se mit à rire, et Greg resta planté sur place, regardant la maison avec ennui et l'homme aux chiens qui partait. Puis Taña se mit à baragouiner en espagnol, surprenant vivement Greg.

« Eres no seriosa… ¿Verdad ? Oh, por favor, yo te conozco y tú nunca– ¿Qué ? Yo te dije ! Sí, yo hice. » Elle se tut à nouveau pendant que son interlocuteur parlait, regardait Greg qui la fixait bouche bée et dit soudain « Necesito ir. Sí. Yo halbaré con tí luego. Adíos. »

Elle raccrocha la téléphone et dit « Alors, qui veut aller au Lac Powell ? »

Greg était stupéfait « Tu parles espagnol ? »

Taña sourit et alla vers la voiture. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Allons-y. »

Greg sourit et secoua la tête. Cette fille était muy loca. Il passa devant les poubelles, continua à marcher, s'arrêta, revint sur ses pas et les regarda avec curiosité.

Taña était dans la voiture, le fixant et se parlant à elle-même. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » Elle ouvrit la porte et marcha vers lui.

« Greg, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Il resta silencieux, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle le rejoignit et toqua sur son crâne. « Eh, tu es plongé dans tes pensées ou c'est le vide sidéral là-dedans ? »

« Où est le moule ? »

Taña le regarda. « Hein ? »

« Le moule de la blessure de Jack. La blessure de la tête. »

Taña s'arrêta. « Je suppose qu'il est avec les pièces à conviction au labo. Pourquoi ? »

Greg montra les poubelles. Les Livingston avaient jeté toutes les vieilles affaires de Jack, et dans le lot se trouvait un banc de musculation. Greg désigna une des barres qui en dépassaient. Ça complétait le moule à la perfection.

Greg ouvrit sa mallette, en sortit du luminol et aspergea chacune des barres qui dépassait. La dernière tourna au bleu vif. Vraiment très vif.

« Merde. » dirent-ils à l'unisson, et ce fut la première fois qu'ils ne se disputèrent pas. Ils restèrent plantés là en silence après que Greg ait prélevé du sang, et Taña dit enfin « Combien de temps jusqu'au Lac Powell ? »

Greg sourit. « Ça dépend qui conduit. »

* * *

Donc, le lendemain, Greg et Taña roulaient vers le Lac Powell, un trajet estimé à 430 kilomètres. Ils avaient entendu par des amis communs des Livingston qu'ils partaient de la marina de Wahweap, en Arizona, mais le voyage représentait quand même quatre heures et demi dans un espace confiné, avec deux ennemis et pas de bonnes stations de radio.

Ils avaient appelé la police de l'Arizona pour leur dire qu'ils avaient un mandat d'arrêt pour suspicion de meurtre sur Vivica et Jérémy Livingston, mais de ne pas les arrêter avant qu'ils arrivent. Grissom était aussi du voyage, mais il conduisait sa propre voiture devant eux ; Greg conduisait sa voiture et Taña était dans le siège passager, regardant par la fenêtre.

« Tu sais, on a vraiment besoin d'un profiler. On n'aurait jamais suspecté l'angle de la femme et du fils. »

« On ne sait pas encore si c'est vrai. »

« Quand même, on avait clos l'affaire, le dossier serait resté clos si– »

« Greg ? Boucle la. »

« Ok. »

Ils roulèrent en silence un moment, alors que Taña regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas fait le trajet par avion, mais c'était moins cher par la route. Après deux heures de route, elle s'endormit enfin.

Greg conduisit alors que le soleil se couchait doucement et que Taña dormait dans le siège avant, le cou tordu dans une drôle de posture suite à ses tentatives ratées de trouver une position plus confortable. Son visage était tendu, avec une expression douloureuse. Greg la vit tressaillir et grogner et commençait à envisager de la réveiller quand elle s'en occupa elle-même, se réveillant en sursaut.

« Bonjour, trésor. » dit Greg alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux. « Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? »

« Tu y étais. »

Greg regarda la route d'un air pensif et Taña dit « Pas dans une bonne manière. C'est juste... tu portes la même eau de toilette qu'au lycée. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, les souvenirs sont associés à l'odorat. De mauvais souvenirs. »

A ce moment, là, le téléphone de Greg sonna.

« Greg ? La police est à la marina, et nous y serons dans environ cinq minutes. Vous êtes prêts ? »

« Prêt à tout. Peut-être un peu de natation. »

« A tout de suite, Greg. » Grissom raccrocha. Ils arrivèrent à la marina, Greg et Grissom prirent leurs mallettes, ils prirent tous leur arme et allèrent à l'accueil. Il y avait un policier.

Grissom alla vers lui. « Que se passe-t-il ? Où est notre équipe de recherche ? »

Le policier regarda Grissom avec ennui. « Il fait nuit. On ne cherche pas quand il fait nuit. Ça ne sert à rien. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je rentre chez moi maintenant que vous êtes enfin arrivés. On se retrouve ici à six heures. » Il paya sa boisson et sortit sans un mot, laissant Grissom jurer dans sa barbe.

« Quelle– »

« Il est une heure. » répondit Taña, lisant une fois de plus dans son esprit, et Grissom dit « On dort dans les voitures cette nuit. »

« Quoi ?! » crièrent Taña et Greg alors qu'il sortait, mais la porte se ferma derrière lui.

« Je ne dors pas avec toi. » dit Taña, et elle sortit à grands pas, laissant Greg seul à l'accueil ; la réceptionniste lui lança un regard complice, il sourit, haussa les épaules, et sortit dans la nuit.

* * *

Grâce aux incroyables talents d'argumentation de Taña, Greg et Grissom se retrouvèrent à passer la nuit dans l'Explorer de Grissom, et Taña dormait dans la berline de Greg. Ils avaient acheté un espace de camping pour ne pas se prendre de contravention, et deux heures plus tard ni Grissom ni Greg ne dormaient.

« Comment avez-vous rencontré Taña ? » demanda Grissom, plus désireux de conversation à cause de l'ennui. Greg sourit.

« On s'est rencontrés en CE2. En fait, la première fois que je l'ai vue, c'est quand je me suis bagarré avec elle dans la cour de récréation. Elle m'a donné un coup de poing et je suis tombé dans les pommes aussi sec. »

Grissom avait l'air pensif. « Oui, je peux imaginer ça. »

« Donc – ok, c'est pas drôle – j'ai découvert qu'elle venait d'emménager de San Gabriel et qu'on avait la même date d'anniversaire, et donc, à l'école, on avait invité tout le monde à nos fêtes, qui avaient lieu le même jour. Je me suis mis en colère parce qu'elle avait le même jour d'anniversaire que moi, je l'ai défiée de se battre contre moi à la récré pour voir qui inviterait tout le monde. Tout le monde connaît la suite... ou plutôt... je ne me souviens pas de la suite à cause des dommages cérébraux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, en fin de compte ? »

« Nos mères nous ont fait partager une fête d'anniversaire, œil au beurre noir et tout. On est devenus assez amis, après ça, mais on s'est séparés au lycée. »

« Donc, deux enquêteurs adultes et responsables se disputent constamment à cause d'une fête d'anniversaire ? C'est incroyablement triste et pathétique. »

Greg rougit, même si Grissom ne pouvait pas le voir. « Ben, ce n'est pas la vraie raison. Vous voyez, en dernière année, j'ai, euh, ben... accepté un pari de sortir avec elle et lui faire dire qu'elle m'aimait avant la remise des diplômes. »

« Wah, Greg, un nouveau niveau de bassesse. »

« Je sais, et en fait j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux d'elle... mais il y a eu la remise des diplômes, mes amis lui ont dit pour le pari et elle a pensé que je lui avais menti tout le temps, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle est partie à la fac et je ne l'ai jamais revue. Je n'ai jamais pu m'expliquer. »

« Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous choisie ? Elle est belle, elle est agréable. Où est l'humour là-dedans ? »

Greg rougit derechef. « On l'appelait le morse... parce que... oh, c'est vraiment horrible... elle était grosse, et elle avait les pires dents de cheval que j'aie jamais vues. »

« Wow. »

« Mais... je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle. J'ai pu voir à travers ça. »

« Lui avez-vous dit ? »

« Oui, environ huit mois plus tard j'ai trouvé son numéro et je l'ai appelée et je lui ai tout dit, mais elle me détestait tellement que ça n'a rien fait. J'ai été idiot ; je le savais même à ce moment là. C'était il y a dix ans. Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'allais la revoir. »

« Eh bien, vos disputes sont logiques maintenant, mais arrêtez. C'est très agaçant et ce n'est pas professionnel. »

Greg roula des yeux et se réveilla le lendemain matin, perclus de crampe et trop au chaud à cause de la chaleur accumulée dans la voiture par deux scientifiques mal à l'aise, au son de Taña frappant à la vitre, en tenue de plongée. Il faisait encore sombre.

« Prêts à aller chercher ? » cria-t-elle à travers la vitre, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

« Une nouvelle étude perturbatrice découvre que les études sont perturbatrices. »

- Ellen Degeneres


	14. Lac Powell

14 – « Lac Powell »

* * *

Le plan pour trouver le bateau était simple, et cependant extrêmement difficile : trouver le bateau des Livingston (le yacht 'Grand Mystère', nommé d'après le premier roman de Jack) et les ramener pour les interroger.

Le problème ? 300 kilomètres de long. Plus de 3200 kilomètres de côtes. 96 canyons majeurs qui filaient hors du lac, certains longs de 25 à 30 kilomètres. La police avait un bateau principal, et les officiers de police utilisaient tous le meilleur moyen de transport, des hors-bord, fouillant chaque canyon, en commençant par la marina et en direction du nord-est.

Grissom était resté sur le bateau principal, mais Greg et Taña avaient mis des combinaisons de plongée et écoutaient les instructions du chef de la police.

« Très bien, le yacht que nous cherchons s'appelle 'Grand Mystère'. Deux suspects à bord, un garçon blanc de dix-sept ans, Jérémy Livingston, et une femme blanche de 29 ans, Vivica Livingston. Ils sont suspectés de meurtre, donc soyez très prudents. Personne ne s'approche sans l'accord de l'enquêteur Grissom, de l'agent spécial Smerzka ou de moi-même. L'enquêteur Grissom et moi-même serons sur le Bateau Un, réglez vos fréquences sur le canal 18, on a un canal de sécurité. L'agent spécial Smerzka sera sur le hors-bord 14. Vous avez tous les directions du canyon que vous fouillez. L'agent Smerzka est chef de section pour les hors-bord. Quand vous aurez fini avec votre canyon, appelez-nous et on vous enverra sur un autre. On ne s'arrête pas avant que le soleil se couche, qu'on les trouve ou qu'on atteigne la marina de Hite, à l'autre bout. Le soleil se lève ; on commence maintenant. »

La grande foule de policiers courut le long de la côte, effrayant certainement tout vacancier des environs avec des projets de plage, et tout le monde grimpa dans son bateau désigné, Bateau Un menant lentement la troupe hors de la marina jusqu'au milieu du lac. Bateau Un coupa les moteurs, dérivant lentement, et Taña mena tous les hors-bord devant lui. Il y eut une seconde de silence absolu alors que le soleil finissait de se lever et réchauffait les officiers.

Puis, la voix de Taña à la radio « On y va ! »

Le démarrage des moteurs rompit l'air calme du matin alors que tous les hors-bord s'élançaient à pleine vitesse dans différentes directions. Les recherches avaient commencé.

7 hors-bords et cinq navettes patrouillaient dans le lac principal, pendant que 43 autres hors-bords filaient au loin. 55 engins de recherche, et 96 canyons à faire.

* * *

Greg laissa échapper un cri de joie très puéril en sautant sur les vagues comme un bouchon de champagne, l'eau aspergeant son visage, alors qu'il fonçait vers son canyon. Il voulait trouver les Livingston, mais pas tout de suite. C'était fabuleux. Taña et lui avaient le canyon le plus au nord-est, ils avaient donc la plus grande distance à parcourir le plus rapidement. Ils ignoraient la plupart des petits canyons, trop petits pour qu'un yacht s'y faufile, et Taña et lui se dirigèrent vers le plus long canyon qui partait du lac, le bras de rivière de San Juan. Ils en approchèrent en entendant les voix de divers officiers signalant que tel ou tel canal était vide.

Ils atteignirent le milieu de canyon vers 12 :30 et Taña fit signe à Greg de s'arrêter près d'elle pour faire une petite pause. Ils transportaient chacun une réserve d'essence qu'ils trimballaient derrière eux et se dirent qu'il était temps de refaire le plein. D'après leurs radios, Bateau Un s'approchait lentement d'eux, près de la marina de Dangling Rope.

« Enquêteurs Sanders et Agent Smerzka, vous me recevez ? »

« Oui, on vous reçoit. »

« Quelle est votre position ? »

« On est à la moitié du bras de rivière de San Juan. Rien pour l'instant. »

« Bien, tenez-nous au courant. »

Ils revinrent sur leurs bateaux, redémarrèrent, tournèrent à un angle aigu et le virent tous les deux au même moment. Le 'Grand Mystère' était ancré près d'une petite plage.

« Waouh. » dit Taña. « Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé. »

Greg sourit. « Je vais les appeler. »

Taña sortit ses jumelles et regarda au travers, examinant leur situation. Greg acheva et Bateau Un répondit « Reçu. Ne les laissez pas vous voir. »

« Bien reçu. »

« Oh, merde ! » fit Taña, faisant presque lâcher la radio à Greg.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, j'avais raison pour cette relation mère/fils. Regarde par la seconde fenêtre. »

Il attrapa ses jumelles et regarda au travers.

« Nom de Dieu ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de se tourner dans ce sens là ! » Il reposa les jumelles. « C'est du hard, ça. Je ne peux même pas regarder. »

Ils restèrent à dériver, assis sous le soleil brûlant, les vagues faisant remuer leurs bateaux d'une façon vaguement nauséeuse, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait dans le bateau tout près d'eux. Greg tournait le dos à Taña quand il entendit un splash et son hors-bord était vide, son gilet de sauvetage sur le manche.

Elle refit surface entre les hors-bords, souriant. « Je ne peux plus supporter ce soleil ! Comment tu peux vivre dans un désert tous les jours ? »

« On s'habitue. Geronimo ! » Il bondit de son hors-bord et elle s'écarta rapidement pour ne pas se faire écraser. Ils nagèrent tranquillement un moment, murmurant comme si les Livingston pouvaient les entendre, mais alors que Taña essayait de remonter sur son bateau, Greg dit brusquement, sans même réfléchir « Je t'aimais vraiment, tu sais. »

Taña en glissa de surprise et retomba à l'eau. Il nagea vers elle, et elle nagea à reculons, surprise par son soudain changement de comportement.

« Greg... c'était il y a des siècles... je suppose que j'aurais pu être plus gentille envers toi, mais tu étais vraiment un salaud de faire ça. Si égoïste et cruel. Pourquoi tu te rapproches de moi ? »

« Je dois savoir... est-ce que tu m'aimais ? »

« Oh, Greg. » dit-elle, et elle semblait triste, presque effrayée par lui. « Greg, ça ne sert à rien de remâcher des rêves perdus. On était jeunes, et j'ai oublié tout ça. Nous étions différents... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Greg sourit. « Je crois... oui... je crois que je vais t'embrasser. »

« Euh... » mais avant qu'il le puisse, un bruit de moteur les prévint de l'arrivée de Bateau Un, et ils se séparèrent et remontèrent en hâte sur leurs hors-bords. Taña tentait d'éviter son regard, alors que Greg le cherchait, mais ils avaient des choses plus importantes à s'occuper pour le moment. Bateau Un s'arrêta sur la même plage, les policiers sur les hors-bords restèrent à terre, Greg et Taña rejoignirent aussi le sol, Grissom leur tendit leurs armes et ils marchèrent vers le bateau.

Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver le duo (ils étaient assez bruyants) mais ils défoncèrent quand même la porte et le policier qui les accompagnait cria « LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! » et ils braquèrent quatre armes sur eux.

Vivica et Jérémy étaient surpris, pour le dire poliment, et ils se débattirent tous les deux pour se rhabiller, seulement pour être menottés et embarqués. Taña remarqua alors la caméra et toutes les cassettes.

Elle les pointa du doigt, Greg gloussa et murmura « tordu ». Ils rassemblèrent toutes les cassettes. Certaines portaient la mention de 'journal', d'autres étaient clairement étiquetées 'porno'. Greg dit « Nick va s'amuser à analyser tout ça. »

Taña roula des yeux. « Assure-toi qu'il ne les emmène pas chez lui. »

Ils rirent et quittèrent le bateau qui fut chargé sur un petit camion qui l'emmènerait au labo de Las Vegas. Taña, Greg et Grissom retournèrent à l'accueil de la marina principale, et remercièrent les polices de l'Arizona et de l'Utah pour leur aide. Deux voitures de patrouille ramèneraient les suspects, séparément, à Las Vegas, pour la police locale.

* * *

La nuit était tombée quand ils repartirent enfin pour Las Vegas. Taña s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes et en se lavant les mains, elle se regarda attentivement dans le miroir. Son visage était un peu rose, et elle se sentait un peu bizarre après avoir été sur l'eau toute la journée. La nuit allait être longue, et elle sortit donc de son sac un comprimé de somnifère, ce qu'elle faisait rarement. Elle ne voulait pas rêver de Greg à nouveau.

Elle sortit des toilettes et trouva Greg qui l'attendait.

« Prêt à partir ? » demanda-t-elle, mais il alla droit vers elle et l'embrassa, la poussant contre le mur avec un grand bruit. Quand ils se séparèrent, il dit « J'avais envie de faire ça depuis le collège. On y va. »

Taña était encore sidérée en le suivant vers sa voiture et dans le noir, elle le poussa contre la carrosserie et l'embrassa.

« J'avais envie de faire ça depuis le CE2. » murmura-t-elle avant de s'asseoir au siège passager. Greg sourit d'un air idiot et démarra derrière Grissom.

Il faisait nuit, et ils roulaient en silence Taña dit « Greg, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai... caché... quelque... chose... Wah, ces somnifères marchent vraiment bien. » dit-elle, coulant doucement.

« Somnifères ? » demanda Greg, mais Taña dormait déjà, alors Greg haussa les épaules et continua à conduire. Leur nuit ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

A/N : de sacré bons somnifères, je dois dire !

« Il y a une nouvelle crise médicale. Les médecins rapportent de nombreux cas d'hommes faisant des réactions allergiques aux préservatifs en latex. Ils disent que ça provoque un fort gonflement. Et alors, où est le problème ? »

- Dustin Hoffman


	15. Interrogatoires

15 – « Interrogatoires »

Greg réveilla Taña avec une tasse de café et un sourire affectueux. Elle était sur le parking du labo de Las Vegas ; elle vit le bateau qu'on remorquait dans le garage et l'excitation de la poursuite la réveilla mieux qu'aucune tasse de café. Avec Grissom et Greg, ils se dirigèrent vers les salles d'interrogatoire.

« Très bien, Vivica est dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°1. Taña s'en occupe. Jérémy est dans la salle n°2, Greg et moi allons l'interroger. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Il regardait Taña, qui avait posé son doigt sur son nez. « Je m'attendais au 'Nez'. »

Grissom roula des yeux et alla vers la salle n°2, suivi par Greg, alors que Taña marchait vers la salle n°2. Les interrogatoires avaient commencé.

--

SUSPECT N°1 : Vivica Livingston

« Il a dix-sept ans. C'est un grand garçon maintenant. Et j'entends ça en plus d'un sens. Vous me suivez, Agent ? »

« Oui, merci de partager cette information, Mme Livingston. »

--

SUSPECT N°2 : Jérémy Livingston

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ma mère. Elle a douze ans de plus que moi ; alors quoi ? Je l'aime et elle m'aime. Quand j'aurai passé mon bac, on va se marier. Elle me l'a dit elle-même. L'âge, c'est juste un nombre. 69, par exemple. »

--

SUSPECT N°1 : Vivica Livingston

« Donc, vous débarquez pendant nos vacances afin de m'arrêter pour viol sur mineur. Faites-moi confiance, ça ne tiendra pas ; j'ai parlé à mon avocat. Jérémy était très… comment dites-vous… consentant. Allez-y, inculpez-moi. Je serai sortie à temps pour regarder 'New York Police Judiciaire'. »

« Mme Livingston ? Faites-nous une faveur à toutes les deux et arrêtez de penser au sexe. Nous parlons de meurtre ici. »

--

SUSPECT N°2 : Jérémy Livingston

« Un _meurtre ?!_ Je pensais qu'on avait réglé ça. Je n'ai pas tué mon père – faites-moi confiance. »

« Beaucoup de tueurs seraient en liberté si nous faisions confiance à tous ceux qui nous disent ça, M. Livingston. _Faites-nous confiance_ pour ça. »

--

SUSPECT N°1 : Vivica Livingston

« Sur notre banc de musculation ? Nous allions jeter cette chose ; j'ai toujours dit à Jack qu'il s'entraînait trop. »

« La quantité de sang que nous avons trouvée était très importante ; du sang sur le banc, du sang sur le sol sous la peau d'ours... »

« Il est tombé dans les escaliers. »

« Mme Livingston, s'il vous plaît. Votre peau d'ours _à l'étage_. »­

« Oh. »

--

SUSPECT N°2 : Jérémy Livingston

« Je le jure… je n'ai pas… oh Seigneur… non… je n'ai rien fait… je suis rentré, et je savais que papa savait pour Viv et moi… alors je l'ai poussé à travers la pièce… et il a heurté le banc… il y avait tellement de sang… »

« Euh, on peut avoir une boîte de mouchoirs ici ? Ou trois ? »

--

SUSPECT N°1 : Vivica Livingston

« Ce salopard se tapait une autre femme ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ? »

« Coucher avec son fils ? S'il vous plaît, Mme Livingston, je suis très loin de pouvoir sympathiser avec vous. »

« Très bien, je venais de rentrer du travail et je suis montée... Il y avait du sang partout... Jérémy a dit qu'il avait dû le faire, que Jack avait découvert à propos de nous... Il est fou de nous. »

« Comment avez-vous découvert la liaison ? »

--

SUSPECT N°2 : Jérémy Livingston

« Elle a engagé cette espèce de super détective. Ce type était cinglé, mais il a dit à Maman-Viv- que Papa couchait avec une employée de zoo. »

--

SUSPECT N°1 : Vivica Livingston

« Le détective privé O'Hare était très doué. Il m'a été chaudement recommandé. Il était bon. Très bon. »

« Au lit ? »

« Ne me stéréotypez pas, Agent. »

« Pas du genre à étudier un sujet de près ? »

« Peut-être une ou deux fois – mais c'était strictement professionnel. »

« Bien sûr, Mme Robinson. Livingston. Je voulais dire Livingston. »

--

SUSPECT N°2 : Jérémy Livingston

« _Elle a couché avec lui ?_ Cette bonne à rien de pute de mère ! Elle m'a dit de m'accuser, mais c'est elle qui l'a tué, je le jure ! Je venais de rentrer de l'école et elle m'a dit qu'il était ivre et qu'il l'avait menacée de divorcer donc elle l'avait poussé sur le banc de musculation, je le jure devant Dieu. »

--

SUSPECT N°3 : Détective Privé Ralph O'Hare.

« Vivica Livingston ? Oh, comment je pourrais l'oublier ? Elle m'a engagé pour suivre son bon à rien de mari, pour un bon salaire, je dois ajouter. Très bon. Très, très bon. »

« Bien. M. O'Hare– »

« Détective O'Hare. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que... laissez-moi regarder... 'L'Ecole d'Enquêtes et de Preuves' nous dit. Compte tenu du fait qu'il n'existe aucun établissement de ce nom. Que cela fait-il à votre diplôme ? »

« Ça va, je vais parler. M. Livingston se tapait une employée de zoo. C'est ce que je lui ai dit, et c'est ce que j'ai vu. »

« Cette employée a-t-elle un nom ? »

« Sais plus. Sara quelque chose. Smithers ? Non... plutôt Sara Slunk. » (T/N : 'sidle' signifie 'se faufiler' et 'slink' (slunk) est un synonyme.)

« Vous voulez dire Sidle ? »

« C'est ça ! »

--

SUSPECT N°4 : Sara Sidle

« Agent Smerzka, c'est une blague ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Agent Smerzka, je ne connais même pas de Jack Livingston, encore moins n'ai-je eu avec lui de relation extraconjugale. »

--

SUSPECT N°3 : Ralph O'Hare

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Elle se le tapait comme on tape un tapis. »

« On ne tape pas un tapis. On tape à la machine, et on bat un tapis. »

« On peut rouler un tapis. » (T/N : vous vous doutez que c'était autre chose en VO – hélas impossible à rendre avec la traduction. Tant pis.)

« M. O'HARE. S'IL VOUS PLAÎT concentrez-vous. En tant qu'enquêteur hautement qualifié, je suis sûr que vous êtes conscient du fait que vous accusez un ancien membre de la police scientifique, et que nous avons l'habitude de préférer sa version à celle d'un faux détective. »

« Ça va. Vous voulez la vérité ? »

« Non, M. O'Hare, je préférerais vraiment que vous nous mentiez. »

« M. Livingston était propre comme une conscience de communiant. Mais je devais trouver une histoire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous et moi le savons, en tant qu'enquêteurs nous sommes rarement payés avec du sexe. »

« Il a raison. Au Bureau, nous sommes payés avec des chèvres. Il faut être au FBI depuis au moins six ans avant de commencer à être payé avec de jeunes vierges iraniennes. »

« ... donc, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'arrêtait pas de retourner au zoo pour reluquer cette nana. J'ai tiré quelques ficelles– »

« De string ? »

« – et j'ai trouvé son nom. Je l'ai dit à Mmme Livingston, badaboum, le meilleur coup au lit que j'aie jamais eu. »

« Et quoi ensuite ? »

--

SUSPECT N°1 : Vivica Livingston

« Donc il m'a menti ? Ce fils de pute ! alors je l'ai tué pour rien ? Et je me suis donné le mal de jeter son corps dans le bassin des dauphins pour foutre la trouille à cette pute d'employée _pour rien ?!_ »

« Vous quoi ? »

« Euh... je veux dire... »

--

AFFAIRE CLOSE

* * *

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas l'affaire la plus bizarre de sexe, convoitise, inceste, enquête privée et meurtre que tu aies jamais vue ? » demanda Taña alors qu'ils empaquetaient les pièces à conviction.

« Ouais. » fit Greg. « Peut-être qu'on devrait en faire un livre. »

* * *

« Le sexe, c'est comme le bridge. Si vous n'avez pas de bon partenaire, vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne main. »

- Woody Allen


	16. Le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire

16 – « Le Meilleur Cadeau d'Anniversaire »

* * *

« Joyeux Anniversaire ! »

Taña et Greg venaient d'entrer dans le labo d'ADN et faillirent périr sous le choc. Le gâteau était en forme de tube à essais et en lieu et place de bougies, ils avaient allumés des bâtonnets de magnésium pour les effets pyrotechniques.

Tout le monde était là, même Sara. Yvette souriait en tendant à Greg et Taña des blouses blanches portant les mentions « Enquêteur du jour » et « Profiler du jour ». Ils rirent tous et mangèrent du gâteau, le parfait anniversaire de geek. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le 7 mai, mais à minuit ils seraient probablement occupés ailleurs, et ils le fêtèrent donc en avance.

* * *

Taña et Greg étaient dans la salle de repos, lisant le journal en riant, quand Catherine entra et lança une lettre à Taña.

« On a eu ça à l'accueil. »

Taña, l'air légèrement surpris, déchira l'enveloppe, lut les deux premières lignes et cracha littéralement son thé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandèrent ensemble Greg et Catherine, alors que Taña se levait et attrapait sa veste.

« Je dois y aller. » dit-elle hâtivement.

« Le service ne finit pas avant une demi-heure ! » lança Catherine, mais la porte s'était déjà refermée sur Taña.

Taña courut dehors et s'assit dans sa voiture alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Assise derrière son volant, elle relut la lettre. Choquée.

Mais elle s'en souvenait. Comme un cauchemar de la veille. Le secret qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû garder...

Un tapotement à sa vitre. C'était Greg.

« Ça va ? Tu es partie à toute vitesse. »

Elle baissa sa vitre et serra la feuille contre elle d'une façon protectrice.

« Greg ! Salut. Je ne t'avais pas vu- non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. C'est bon. Je vais bien. » Ses balbutiements rendirent Greg encore plus soupçonneux et il dit « Taña, tu m'inquiètes. »

« Je vais bien... Mais je dois y aller. Oui. Je dois y aller. Bon week-end, Greg. » Elle démarra la voiture et partit en laissant pratiquement la moitié de ses pneus sur le sol.

* * *

Gil et Sara étaient assis dans un petit café tranquille, souriant et riant à propos de Dieu savait quoi. Voir Sara sourire était une chose, mais voir Gil rire en était une autre.

« Gil, j'apprécie vraiment ça. Que vous soyez venu aujourd'hui me voir. Je me sentais un peu seule. »

« Aucun problème. Chaque seconde avec vous est une bénédiction. »

« Arrêtez de faire ça, Gil. »

« Faire quoi ? Vous dire que vous êtes tout pour moi ? »

« Arrêtez de me complimenter. »

« Me demandez-vous d'arrêter de dire la vérité ? »

« Je – Oh, elle était bonne. »

Gi lui sourit alors que le soleil lui caressait le visage, éclairant ses traits d'une façon si cliché que Gil eut peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Epousez-moi, Gil. » dit Sara. Gil s'étrangla sur sa boisson.

« Pardon ? »

« Sérieusement, Gil. Nous ne rajeunissons pas. Nous avons essayé de sortir ensemble ; c'était merveilleux. Nous avons essayé de rompre ; c'était horrible. Nous avons essayé de ne rien faire ; ça n'a de toute évidence pas marché. Alors marions-nous. »

Le sourire lent de Gil réapparut : il semblait presque ne pas appartenir à son visage sérieux, mais cela le faisait paraître différent, plus humain, si miraculeusement heureux.

« Il serait stupide de dire nous. »

« Je vous aime, Gil. »

« Je vous ai toujours aimé, Sara. »

* * *

Le lendemain était samedi, et Greg avait besoin de parler à Taña, pour comprendre ce qui l'avait à ce point perturbée. Il frappa à la porte, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Vous cherchez Taña ? » demanda une petite fille avec un fort accent mexicain.

« Oui. Tu sais où je peux la trouver ? »

« Elle a dit quelque chose à propos du parc et d'un type qu'elle devait voir. » Une femme dans l'appartement voisin cria quelque chose en espagnol ; la petite fille s'excusa et fila.

Greg allait partir quand une lettre ouverte posée près de la fenêtre attira son attention. C'était la lettre qu'elle avait reçue la veille.

Ce qui avait attiré son attention était le sigle en tête de lettre. Le courrier venait des Services Sociaux du Colorado.

Avec un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait, Greg tendit la main à travers la fenêtre et prit la lettre.

--

Chère Madame Smerzka :

Rapport des SERVICES SOCIAUX du COLORADO au sujet de Daren Grégory Schroeder :

Veuillez trouver dans ce courrier des informations au sujet de l'adoption de Daren Grégory (SUJET) par Mike et Déborah Schroeder, finalisée le 13 mars 1995 à Denver, Colorado. Les parents adoptifs du SUJET sont morts dans un accident automobile le 23 avril 2004 à Boulder, Colorado.

Le SUJET est né à l'hôpital Mémorial de Colorado Springs le 10 mars 1995 de Taña Smerzka, 19 ans, née le 25 mai 1975, et de PÈRE INCONNU ; la mère biologique du SUJET a renoncé à ses droits parentaux en invoquant des raisons d'âge et de troubles financiers.

Le SUJET, âgé de 9 ans en avril 2004, demande un droit de visite de sa mère biologique. La mère biologique a une situation financière stable, n'est pas mariée et n'a pas d'enfant. Réside actuellement à LAS VEGAS, NEVADA. Employée par le Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation, Quantico, Virginie, depuis plus d'un an. La mère biologique a déposé un dossier d'adoption le 30 Avril 2004. Le dossier donne lieu à un droit de visite et à une enquête sur la paternité du SUJET.

La visite est prévue le 7 mai 2004 à Las Vegas, Nevada, dans le Parc Communal des Érables, à midi. L'assistante sociale Jackie Hardnez supervisera la visite.

Veuillez appeler les services sociaux du Colorado pour confirmer la visite.

--

Greg se tint planté là un moment, sous le choc. Trois choses surtout lui avaient sauté dessus : « père inconnu », « Taña Smerzka » et surtout « la mère biologique… dossier d'adoption. »

Il s'assit par terre, le souffle coupé, lisant la lettre, la relisant, l'absorbant. Puis il regarda sa montre. Il était 11 :46.

Il vola pratiquement jusqu'à sa voiture et conduisit à toute vitesse vers le parc. Il sortit, serrant toujours le papier dans sa main, et vit Taña faisant les cent pas, l'air incroyablement nerveuse, et très belle. Elle regardait quelque chose au loin ; Greg suivit son regard et _le_ vit.

Une grande femme noire des services sociaux le tenait par la main, et il la tractait littéralement à travers le terrain de base-ball. Le sourire sur son visage ne pouvait s'expliquer que par l'adjectif « Taña ». Mais son visage, ses yeux, tout criait « Greg » Surtout ses cheveux. Ils n'était pas bruns, ils n'étaient pas blonds, et ils ne tenaient pas en place. Tout à fait comme Greg.

Taña se tendit, et ses yeux commencèrent à se mouiller alors que le petit Daren s'arrachait à l'assistante sociale et bondissait – c'était plus que courir – dans les bras de Taña, grand ouverts et accueillants. Elle s'accroupit et le serra contre elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Oh, mon bébé. Comme tu m'as manqué. » murmura Taña, et l'ange répondit en retour « Tu es ma vraie maman ? »

Elle avait vu Greg, il le savait. Elle pleurait, et la joie était presque palpable. Donc, il s'avança, et Taña dit. « Oui, c'est moi. Et voici ton papa. »

Le mot tomba sur Greg comme du sirop, se collant à lui et lui donnant une impression de chaleur. Papa. _Il était papa !_

Daren semblait dépassé, sous le choc. « J'ai… j'ai un papa aussi ? Le même jour ? »

Greg sourit. « Salut, Daren. Je m'appelle Greg. »

« Tu m'apprendras à lancer un ballon de foot ? »

Les yeux de Greg se remplirent eux aussi ; l'innocence de l'enfant le tuait presque. Daren était magnifique.

« Maman et papa sont au paradis maintenant, ils parlent avec les anges. Je peux leur parler aussi, quand je prie. Je prie vraiment fort, comme ça ils m'entendent. Comme ça. »

Il plissa les yeux avec une grande concentration, mais ça ne dura pas très longtemps, en digne enfant de neuf ans surexcité. Il se redressa et dit « Je suis au CM1. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Greg, se penchant. « Tu aimes l'école ? »

« Non ! » cria-t-il, éclatant de rire, avant de reprendre rapidement son sérieux, avec le regard intense de Taña.

« Alors si tu es mon vrai papa, et elle ma vraie maman, je vais habiter ici ? Il neige ici ? J'adore faire du ski et de la luge. Et des anges de neige ! »

« On ne sait pas encore, Daren. » dit Taña, se penchant à son tour pour se joindre au pow-wow chuchoté. « Tu veux vivre ici ? »

« On joue au foot ici ? »

Taña sourit. « Oui, on peut y jouer. »

Daren sourit à nouveau. « J'ai amené le mien. Tu m'apprends ? »

Greg accepta le ballon que Daren lui mit dans les mains. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher, ils jouèrent au foot, jouèrent dans le bac à sable, firent une intense partie de loup et essayèrent de bâtir une pyramide humaine mais sans vraiment y réussir.

Jackie Hardnez vint enfin dire à Daren qu'il était temps d'y aller alors que Taña, Greg et l'enfant étaient entassés au sol, prévoyant une attaque terrestre sur le château de sable qu'ils venaient de construire.

Daren n'était pas ravi de devoir partir, mais il respectait visiblement Jackie et s'habituait aux contraintes des services sociaux ; il traîna tristement les pieds, mais avant de partir il dit quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'allait jamais oublier.

« Mon papa et ma maman me manquent beaucoup, mais je sais que vous allez me manquer aussi. Pourquoi je dois perdre tous mes parents ? »

Si Greg ne s'était pas tenu derrière elle, Taña en serait tombée par terre. Les émotions commençaient à la vider et Greg la soutint alors que Daren s'éloignait sous le soleil couchant. Tous deux pleuraient. Même quand la voiture fut partie, emportant leur fils à nouveau, ils restèrent là, le soleil se couchant doucement.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû tout te dire à propos de Daren. Nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois au lycée, mais c'est tout ce qu'il a fallu. »

« C'est pour ça que tes parents m'ont lancé ce regard dégoûté ? Parce qu'ils pensaient que je savais… »

« Oh Seigneur, Greg. Je suis tellement désolée. Je leur ai dit… je leur ai dit que je te l'avais dit et que tu t'en fichais. Je suis tellement désolée, Greg. »

Il resta assis là, comprenant enfin.

« Il est magnifique… c'était le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Encore du silence.

« Je sais que je ne vais pas l'avoir, Daren, mais j'aurais été détruite si j'avais laissé passer cette opportunité de le reprendre. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir en pensant que sa mère n'avait même pas essayé de le reprendre. »

Greg et Taña restèrent debout en silence, fatigués par les événements de la journée.

« Je l'ai dit et je le redis : remâcher des rêves ratés ne mène à rien. J'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie en l'abandonnant, mais je savais que je devais le faire… exactement comme je t'ai laissé tomber. Les deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie, dont je me suis éloignée avant d'avoir une chance de me réconcilier… »

Elle secoua tristement la tête et commença à s'éloigner.

« Il n'y a aucune fin à ruminer des rêves perdus… »

* * *

« J'errais solitaire comme un nuage

Qui flotte au-dessus des vallées et des monts,

Quand tout à coup je vis une nuée,

Une foule de jonquilles dorées ;

Car souvent, quand je m'allonge dans mon lit,

L'esprit rêveur ou pensif,

Elles viennent illuminer ma vie intérieure

Qui est la béatitude de la solitude ;

Et mon cœur alors, s'emplit de plaisir

Et danse avec les jonquilles. »

William Wordsworth

(Traduction de Catherine Réault-Crosnier)


	17. Épilogue

« Épilogue »

* * *

« ... jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. » dit Sara, tenant les mains de Gil et regardant profondément dans ses yeux.

« Eh bien, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme ! »

Tout le monde se leva, applaudissant et acclamant le nouveau couple qui descendait la nef.

C'était un magnifique petit mariage dans le désert desséché. Les chaises blanches et la nef blanche contrastaient vivement avec le désert, avec une beauté si poignante que tout le monde en avait été frappé en arrivant.

Greg et Taña se tenaient côte à côte. Les applaudissements augmentèrent quand Gil et Sara s'embrassèrent à nouveau au bout de la nef. Greg se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Taña :

« Alors, et maintenant ? On a le mari, le fils, la femme, l'employée de zoo et le scientifique. Est-ce que ça donne un pentagone amoureux ? »

Taña roula des yeux en regardant le couple prendre place dans une limousine.

Greg sourit. « Question. Qu'est-ce qui a deux sommets ? »

Taña se tenait toujours devant lui, regardant la limousine s'éloigner. « Un segment, espèce d'attardé. »

« Bien, et qu'est-ce qui n'a pas de sommet ? »

Taña réfléchit une seconde. « Un cercle. »

« Tu veux dire un anneau ? » Il tendit l'anneau devant son visage. L'alliance.

« Je... eh bien... Si tu veux dire que... »

« Une fois dans ta vie, veux-tu simplement dire 'oui' et me laisser avoir le dernier mot ? »

Elle virevolta pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui, je veux t'épouser, et te laisser avoir le dernier mot. »

« Merci. »

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner et Taña dit « ... tu sais, techniquement, un plan vide n'aurait pas de sommet non plus. Descartes a inventé le plan coordonné cartésien où– »

Greg roula des yeux et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Ça marcha.

« Beurk ! » fit Daren en voyant le couple. « Faites pas ça devant moi ! » Il avait l'air boudeur dans le costume qu'ils l'avaient forcé à mettre, tirant sur son nœud papillon de travers.

« Ça a toujours été toi, Greg. » lui murmura Taña. « Tu pouvais toujours me surprendre... »

Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher sur le désert, baignant tout d'une lumière rouge mystique. Tous les invités étaient partis, lissant un désert couleur de sang et une unique rose blanche qui avait été jetée au loin.

_Ça vaut le coup de ruminer des rêves perdus. Tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance._

--FIN--

* * *

Merci pour votre infinie patience et vos reviews ! Et merci à Dare-Soñar pour m'avoir laissé traduire son histoire – Matteic

« Cherchez haut, car les étoiles se cachent dans votre esprit. Dormez profond, car chaque rêve précède le but. » - Pamela Vaull Star


End file.
